Home
by helaluvE
Summary: FuturFic takes place 6 years after the end of season 4! everwood like i see it in the futur! all characters! please read and review! chapter 16 is finally up! please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!

This is my first fiction so please read and review but keep in mind that I'm not used to write in English…I'm French! Thanks a lot, I hope you'll like it and don't be shy, please review!

_**Chapter 1**_

« Hallelujah! It's about time you do so buddy » said bright laughing. « We were all wondering when you would finally propose to her! »

He was sitting in his office in County high and he was having lunch with his best friend. Ephram just told him that he was going to propose to Amy.

« Really? » he asked

« Yeah! I know that most of the time I'm clueless about this kind of stuff; but you've been dating her for six years and you're living together for two years now! I really thought you'd ask sooner. »

« I know, Ephram responded, but I wanted it to be perfect, you know… »

« Yeah. Well I'm really happy for you guys! »

« Thanks. So does it mean that you won't be against the idea of wearing a suit? » Ephram asked smirking.

« Hahaha, very funny! Did you get a ring? » bright asked changing the subject

« Yeah…he stopped hesitating it's…it's your hum… your mum who helped me » he replied avoiding eye contact with his friend. He get out of his pocket a little dark blue box; he opened it and show to his friend the jewelry. It was mind blowing: a platinum ring surmounted by a wonderful diamond, not too big though!

« Wow! Impressive…So, how are going to ask? Are you nervous? »

« Actually a little bit, yes. But I planned something great; by the way I'll probably need your and mark's helps. »

« Ok sure, no problem… call me. »

« Thanks! I can't believe we're finally going to be brothers in law » Ephram added laughing.

« Well it's not sure, she didn't say yes yet! He answered sniggering. Ephram hit him with a fry. «Oh hey, I forgot to ask, how was New York? »

« Oh it…was uh… great » he said hesitating again. « I gotta get going; I have a class in thirty minutes and I promised your sister I won't be late this time! »

« Not even engaged yet and you're already her bitch! »

« Shut up! » he said laughing « I'll call you later. »

He left his friend office and went to his car . On the way back to work he thought about the past ten years and the way people change. When he first met Bright he never thought that he will become such a friend to him. He was the guidance counselor of County high for a year and a half now. Somehow he always knew that he wanted to do something like that; especially after his senior year in high school and the impact that it had in his college experience. So he thought that the best thing he could do was to help other young people to find their own vocations. He managed to get a degree from E.C.C and he found a job in a high school in Denver. But he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be away from Everwood. Something was missing. He knew what it was, but he was not ready to admit it… it was too hard. After a year spent in Denver he applied for a post in county high and luckily he got the job. And so far, it was great, because even though his life was not perfect, at least he was near to his family and to his friends…and that was what mattered the most for him; that was his home.


	2. Everwood Art School

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, even though I would like to! lol

A/N: hi everyone! So this is chapter two I hope you'll like it! The first one was very short and this one is very long! Lol! Enjoy! And please please please review!

_**Chapter two: Everwood art school.**_

Ephram parked his car in front of _Everwood art school_. Every time he was about to enter the building, he was filled with pride and joy. This school was the first and only place in Everwood where you can learn and practice any art skill God gave you. Music, dance, painting and sculpting lessons were given every day of the week except Sundays.

The first time Amy and Ephram thought about creating this school they were younger and both still in college. They never thought this idea will come true because they were studying for different careers and they wanted to move out from Everwood. Amy wanted to work in politics like her mother and she got a job as a mayor assistant in Boston. Ephram followed her. He was a very talented piano teacher. He was working in several high schools and colleges in Boston and its surrounding; he was really appreciated by his students and their parents. But after six months spent away from Everwood, they both realised something: they were missing their hometown very much. Their respective works were taking too much of their time and they barely had the time to see each other. One night, after an exhausting work day, Amy went home and found Ephram asleep on the couch. The TV was still on; he had fallen asleep waiting for her. He was so sweet. She looked at him, smiling thinking of how much she loved him! She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes, smiled as he saw her and kisses her back. The kiss deepened in intensity and they fell into each others arms, savouring the embrace. After few minutes, Amy pulled away and whispered in his ears:

"I missed you honey.'"

"I missed you too. How was your day? You seem exhausted!"

"It's because I am! Oh! Ephram I hate this job!"

"What?" he asked surprised. He knew that she was tired but he never imagined that she was hating what she was doing. In fact he thought that she really loved her job and that's why she spent so much time at her office. "I thought you loved it!"

"At first, yeah I did! But today I realised that I wasn't at ease working with people I barely even know and for a city I never had the time to really visit! I'm tired, I miss you! We never have the time to be together except breakfasts, dinners and nights. And even then we are both too tired or busy or worried to really appreciate each other!" she ended her speech sighing, almost in tears.

"I know" he replied, putting his arms around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and he began to rub her hair gently. "It's weird," he carried on, "I never thought things will turn out this way."

"Yeah, me neither…"

"So if you hate your job and this place so much, why are killing yourself at work? And most important, why didn't you tell me? He asked taking her hand in his.

"I dunno…" she said hesitating

"Come on, Ames! I know you know. Just tell me." he said looking into her eyes searching for an answer. She looked into his eyes and her heart melted. She knew him for about ten years now, in fact she knew him by heart but he never stopped surprising her. Every time she looked into his piercing blue eyes she could not resist. She simply smiled at him:

"Something is missing. Something that we can't get here, in Boston! I thought that if I work really hard I'll forget, but I … I didn't…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said.

"I miss home!"

"I miss Everwood too! I never thought I would though…" he said laughing.

"I want to get back there. I miss my family, my friends, I miss having my marks, and I even miss the town and its horrible weather!" she added and they shared a giggle.

"I miss it too." he said. She looked down to their interwined hands, not knowing what to say next. He spoke before she did:

"You're my home Amy. I followed you here, I'll follow you anywhere. I just want you to be happy, and if going back to Everwood is what makes you happy; then that's we'll do. I love you." She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with love.

"I love you so much" she replied and leaned again to kiss him.

A month after that night, they were back to Everwood, for the pleasure of their families and friends.

Ephram was giving piano lessons at E.C.C and County High. Amy was working with the new mayor of Everwood; she was in charge of the cultural life of Everwood. Now she was happy and so was Ephram.

The idea of the art school reappeared when Bright, who was the guidance counsellor in County for a few months now, told them how many teenagers in the school wanted to develop their skills but had not a place to do so. Amy was aware of that fact because of her job. They began to think about it, ideas were flashing in their minds and the three of them were really excited. It was not easy though. They had to find the money, a place and the teachers.

The subventions came from the town and from a successful ingathering organised by Amy; her merchant skills were impressive.

After several weeks of research they finally decide that the best place would be Dr Abbott old practice; since Dr Hartman's death it was unoccupied! It was not too big or too small and after some big changes, the place looked perfect. There was a dance room, a music room with a lot of musical instruments like piano, violins, drums or guitars, and in the old doctor office there was the art atelier. The problem now was the teachers! Ephram would teach piano of course but he was not able do anything else. Amy and Mrs Baxworth were the dance teachers; Amy was also co- directing the school with Ephram. They found an art teacher in Everwood who could come three times a week to give sculpting and painting lessons; his name was Mark Burstein. Kyle, the once Ephram's student helped with the piano lessons and he also gave guitar lesson. He didn't move from Everwood because he didn't want to leave his mum alone and also because he finally found a boyfriend; Joe. Joe was a fantastic violin player and he was giving lessons at A&M and was really pleased to give lessons in the new school.

It took three months to be perfectly ready and everybody was nervous! But Ephram and Amy anguish fade away when they realise the success of the school! After only two months there were about 150 students from all ages and places. Some people were even coming from Denver, it was amazing! The two co- directors were exhausted but also very proud; at least they were working together, they were at home and they achieved their goals.

After three months, they had to widen the place in spite of Harrold's disapproval; they built a second floor with another dance room, a bigger art atelier and the music room was expanded. New students were arriving every day and Ephram and Amy were receiving congratulations from everywhere.

He was coming to Everwood after spending two weeks in New York with his family and he was about to see her for the first time since he got back. He checks up one last time his hair in the rear-view mirror and get out of the car.


	3. I's so good to see you!

Disclaimer: even though I wish I could own Gregory smith, I still don't own anything except maybe the things I made up!

A/N: inspiration is unbelievable! Since I started this fic I just can't stop writing! This my third chapter in three days and I already began the fourth one! I hope it will carry on this way! So in chapter 3 I'm starting to introduce a new character and more are coming in the next one! Enjoy please review I need to know if it's at least readable…lol

_**Chapter three: It's so good to see you!**_

Ephram walked in the school and went directly to the office he was sharing with Amy, hoping she was there. The door was open and he could hear someone, apparently a girl, arguing with somebody he could not hear. Although he knew it was not Amy's voice, he hurried to the office and found Sandra, their 18 years old assistant fighting on the phone with her boyfriend. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears and rage.

"I can't believe you! Shut up, I don't wanna hear any of this crap! Listen to me carefully: I don't want to see you again! You and I are over!" and with that she hung up and fell in the seat next to her, her head in her hands, crying. Obviously she had not notice Ephram yet.

"Hum hum…" he just said awkwardly.

"Oh! Hey…hi Ephram! You're back!" she said surprised. She turned away trying uselessly to hide her tears.

"Yeah, I am. Is everything ok? What just happened?"

"Um…nothing!" He gave her a questioning look. "Really, it's nothing… just some stupid boys/ girls stuff you know…"

"Yeah, I figured that out! What did Zach do this time? He didn't buy the right corsage for the prom or what? He asked with a grin on his face, trying to relief the awkwardness. Ephram began to know Sandra very well now. She applied for the post when she was only 16; she needed money for college since her mum could not offer it. It was only a part- time job; she was just giving help when Ephram and Amy were giving classes and they could not answer the phone or receive people. Sandra was very helpful and actually qualified in spite of her young age. She was smart, nice and charming, Amy liked her the moment she saw her and the feeling was mutual. Ephram could relate to her because she lost her father when she was 14 but in spite of the tragedy she was strong and determined to get out of Everwood as soon as possible; just like he was when he was her age. She had been accepted into Harvard and Princeton and she decided to go for Princeton.

"No!" she answered smiling. "He… is stupid! Oh God I'm such an idiot; all the boys are!" she added rolling her teary eyes. He laughed. "No offence!" she said her jaw contorted with anger.

"None taken!" he smiled.

"So how was New York? She asked, changing the subject and trying to smile.

"It was good! You know… family stuff. I've missed Everwood though!

"Everwood, really? Or just a special someone?" she questioned smiling. He smiled at the evocation of his love.

"So, where is she?" he could not wait any longer.

"She's giving a lesson upstairs to the 6 years olds."

"Ok thanks!" he turned around to leave but stopped and turned back to face her. "You know, you're actually right! We ARE stupid!" he said seriously.

"Tell me about it! She laughed and dried one last tear falling down her cheek. "You should go; she's been dying to see you since… like the minute you left!"

"You're going to be Ok?" he asked concerned.

"Of course. Go! She ordered.

He was so excited to see Amy again. Two weeks without her by his side were like an eternity. He went upstairs as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart was about to stop only by thinking of holding her in his arms. He slightly opened the wooden door of the second dance room of the school. Here she was, as beautiful and graceful as always. Amy was standing in front of the mirrored wall helping a little girl with one step of the new choreography. All the little faces turned to her were listening carefully. In two weeks, before the summer break, all the student of the school will be giving a show: dance, music, singing recitals and an art exposition will be shown. Everybody, students and teachers were excited but as for any challenge, they were scared and very nervous.

He stood on the frame of the door, watching her soft moves and listening to her sweet voice giving instructions to the 6 years olds. Then in the middle of a sashay she stopped, glancing at the mirrors, her eyes wide open and a smile spreading across her beautiful face. She noticed him eventually. She quickly turned around, her hair dancing in the air; she ran across the room and jumped into his open arms! They kissed passionately, like if they haven't seen each other in years. Neither of them wanting to break the embrace; it felt too good, but the giggling and the mockeries of Amy's students brought them to reality. He softly pulled away and looked into her sweet and loving brown eyes:

"Hi stranger!"

"Hi you… I missed you!"

"I missed you too! How are you?"

"Much better now!" she answered, giving him another soft kiss. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too. Those two weeks seemed like months!"

"I know! I'm done in 30 minutes. Wanna do something? We have a lot to make up for…" she whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"I'll be in the office, just join me there. I'll show how much I've missed you!"

"You should know, mister, that I'm not that kind of girl!" she said faking offence. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh really? Then who was this beautiful and naughty girl I've been to Las Vegas with last summer? I should probably give her a call!"

"Don't worry; she will be in your office in half an hour."

"Great!" He said smirking, then kissing her again.

"Well, I should probably get back to them before their parents' suit us for misconduct!"

"Yeah! Sure…"

"Um…Ephram! I can't if you don't let me!" he realised that he was still holding her waist.

"Right…"he said laughing, blushing a little. He let her go and turned to get back downstairs when she took his hand, turning him around to face her again. She puts her free hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'm so glad you're back" she whispered softly. Then she got back to the group of girls who were paying great attention to what was happening.

"Come on you guys! Amy said loudly but smiling. "We still have a lot to do"

Two hours later, Ephram and Amy were locked in their office, seating on the desk, in underwear. He was gently holding her hand while her head was resting on his shoulder. Both of them were smiling and they were thrilled just to be together. They were seating in silence for about ten minute now. Ephram spoke first:

"God it's so good to be back!" he whispered after kissing her forehead. "So… um… I was thinking maybe we could have dinner in a restaurant tomorrow… what d'you think?" his voice shaking from nervousness.

"Yeah good idea, it's been a long time. Are you Ok?" She asked noticing his agitation.

"Of course I am…" he was sweating now.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried.

"Yeah I am. Really don't worry, just tired it's been a long day; I'm exhausted: the trip, lunch with Bright and our naughty…"

"Wait! You saw Bright today? She asked interrupting him.

"Yes… so?"

"So? I'm just surprised you choose to see my stupid brother first!" He grinned. He loved it when she was upset about insignificant details likes those, especially when they showed him that she was jealous. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You know I love you baby! I just wanted to show your "stupid" brother something…he added avoiding her eyes.

"Something? She raised an eyebrow. "And am I allowed to know what it was or am I supposed to figure it out by myself?

"Believe me! You'll know sooner than you think." He replied giving her a simple kiss on her cheek. He could never be over the temptation of touching her sweet skin. He hated the idea of lying to her but it was just temporary and she will soon know everything! His heart melted at the idea that, tomorrow night, if everything went right, he would be engaged with the only person he ever truly loved.

"Ok, then we should go." She said standing up to get dressed. "Nina and my mum were planning a welcome back dinner since you guys left. Everybody is going to be there."

"Cool!" he looked at her with intensity; he leaned over to kiss her again. "It feels so good to be able to do that! It's so good to see you!"


	4. Familly dinner

Disclaimer: do I really have to repeat this? I still don't own anything!

A/N: as I promised, this is chapter four with a lot of new characters! This chapter is the longest I've ever wrote! Hope you'll like it but how could I know if you don't review! Thanks again to kursk, you made my day by reviewing!

_**Chapter four: Family dinner.**_

Two hours later Ephram and Amy were standing in front of the Abbott's front door, holding and kissing each other.

"We should probably go inside." She said between two kisses.

"Yeah…probably…we should" he replied faintly but he did not pull away; instead he took her lips into his for the thousand time since his return. "How about we get back home and spend some quality time together?" he asked smirking.

"As tempting and touching as this proposition is, we can't! Mum and Nina were waiting for this. But before we join them…"she kissed him passionately one more time. At that moment someone opened the door and went out of the house.

"Oh sorry!" the girl said laughing. She was holding a trash bag.

"Hey Sarah!" Ephram and Amy said together, blushing. Sarah was Amy's step- sister. Her brother and she were adopted by the Abbott 6 years ago, after Rose's recovery. At first they wanted to adopt a child from Africa but it did not achieve. Despite the failure Rose's will to adopt did not disappear so Harold came up with the idea of adopting a kid from the United State; after all there was no need to go as far as Africa to find poverty and pain. During their researches, they met a lot of children and the choice was very hard, but when the couple met Joshua and Sarah they fell in love with them immediately and it was mutual. The two kids had lost their parents in a raging fire five years before the adoption and because of their ages and the fact that they were two; they did not find any a family who wanted them. And in the beginning, it was a problem for Harold too; he did not believe that he could get through two more adolescences, he was ok for one child but two at the same time… it was too big for him. Then he understood how important it was for his wife so he tried. Joshua was 13 and Sarah was 10 at that time. Of course it was a little difficult in the beginning, there was a period of adaptation, but the Abbotts, parents and children welcomed the two new member of the family with a lot of love and compassion. Joshua was 19 now and he was going to A&M like Delia; he was studying Philosophy. He was also giving bass guitar and drums lesson at E.A.S twice a week. Sarah was still at County High. She was very close to Amy and Ephram; Amy used to say Sarah was reminding her of Hannah: smart, funny and one of the most generous person she had ever met.

"How is it going Sarah?" Ephram asked.

"Great! Thanks. How was New York? Did you find everything you were looking for?" she asked giving him a look, smiling.

"Um… it was fine…yeah, everything was great! He responded, avoiding Amy's eyes but smiling back at her sister. "So…um we should come in." he added, opening the door to enter. Amy could tell something was going on. Ephram was not looking at her directly and he was stuttering; he was always doing that when he was hiding something from her.

"What this look was all about?" she asked turning to face her sister.

"I don't know. What look?" Sarah replied trying hard not to smile. Two days before Ephram's departure she found out that he was going to propose to Amy; she found him in front of a jewellery store watching too closely at the engagement rings. She suggested to look for it in New York and that's what he did.

"You should get in." she said before rushing to the garbage. Amy finally came in, although she was a little distract by Ephram's weird behaviour since he got back. She entered the living room in which she found her father and Dr Brown in what seemed a very serious conversation, probably about work. Delia, Sam and Josh were laughing hard on the couch and Bright and Ephram were talking on the frame of the door. Amy said hi to everybody and noticed that they were looking at her with a strange smile on their faces. Had she a dapple on herself? She quickly checked out but everything was right. Deciding to ignore them, she went to the kitchen were she found Nina and her mother who were finishing to set the table. She hugged them both.

"Hi Nina! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks! You?"

"Great!" she answered a big smile on her face. "I'm glad they're back."

"Yeah I missed them too"

"So where is Andrea?" Amy asked, noticing that Nina's daughter was not there.

"She's upstairs, sleeping in Sarah's bed. Poor thing! She was exhausted after the dance class. By the way she told me everything about Ephram's interruption this afternoon… she added laughing. Amy blushed a little and smiled. "Don't worry" Nina said "I totally understand, you missed him."

"So you were as happy to see Dr Brown as I was to see Ephram? Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled when she saw Nina blushing at her comment. Rose stopped what she was doing and paid more attention to their conversation; she looked at her friend and gave her a meaningful look.

"Yeah I was happy to see Andy, Delia and Ephram too, but…. As…. Happy as any friend would be!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Amy replied grinning. "Well I better get back to Ephram!"

Nina remained confused by Amy's comment. Was she that obvious? She knew that she cared about Andy a lot more than just like a friend but she did not want the whole town to hear about it. In fact she was in love with him but something was holding her back from doing anything about it. She was scared! Scared that if she allowed herself to love again, life would take him back, like it took Carl and Jake. Although Jake died six years ago, his loss was still a painful and opened scar in her heart. Every day since that day she woke up, put her strong women mask on and tried to move on with her life. But the truth was that she never healed completely. The only person who could understand her was Andy. His heart was bleeding for her, for their unlived love but mostly for the sad look that kept shadowing her lovely blue eyes.

Nina and Jake were engaged for two months when the car accident happened and Nina found out that she was pregnant with Andrea two weeks after that. She called her daughter from Jake's mum. Since the tragedy, Andy and his family had always been there for Nina, Sam and Andrea; knowing exactly what it felt like to loose someone you love. But Nina refused to go any farther in her relationship with Andy, even if she knew they were both in love with each other.

Rose and Nina finished to prepare everything and called the other ones to join them in the dining room. The evening was very pleasant; everybody was happy and grateful to be with the people they loved. As always, Rose and Nina's meal was absolutely delicious; they had prepared everything that the Browns loved. They talked about New York, about school, about their jobs and when the desert time arrived they were all full and tired but they were all smiling. From time to time Amy would notice the quick looks the others were giving to her or Ephram; something was going on she was sure now, but she could not tell what. She looked questioningly at her boyfriend but he was suddenly very interested in his coffee cup. She was about to ask him directly but her attention was deviated from him by Delia and Josh; they were fighting.

"So you're still seeing that jerk?" He asked angrily at Ephram's sister.

"Yes I am! And don't call him jerk! You have no right to tell me with who I should be going out with! I'm big enough to take care of myself! Even my father and Ephram don't tell me what to do!"

"Maybe they should!"

"Shut up! At least the "jerk" had the courage to ask!" and with that she stood up and left the room mumbling several insults about Josh. The assembly was now looking at him with astonishment. He rolled his eyes, stood up, went upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Everybody remained silent for a few seconds, and then they all roar with laughter. Well everybody except Andy and Ephram.

"Who is this jerk…um I mean this boy Josh is talking about?" Ephram asked his father, trying to hide his anger.

"Some guy she met a month ago. She didn't want to tell you because she knew you would be upset about it! And it's easier for her now to hide this kind of thing from you since your not living with us!" Andy added when he saw the surprised look on his son's face.

"What's his name?" Ephram asked. Amy, Rose, Nina and Sarah gave him a look. "What? Don't worry I'm gonna do anything about it, I'm just curious that's all!" he explained trying to sound as credible as possible.

"Zach," Andy responded "he finished high school this year too…"

"What? Wait…Zach?" Ephram asked remembering the conversation he had with Sandra this afternoon.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well I had a very interesting conversation with Sandra…"

"Oh my god!" Amy said knowing now who Ephram was talking about. "Do you think it's the same guy?"

"I don't know he answered but all I know is that Sandra was crying hard this afternoon when I arrived at school. She didn't tell me what he did but she was very upset and she told they were over." "I'm gonna kill him! I swear I won't be responsible for what I'll do to him if he played with Delia and Sandra!"

"Calm down Ephram!" Rose said "First of all you're not even sure it's the same person! And secondly like she said to josh Delia is old enough to make her own choices!"

"Yeah she's right Ephram!" Nina intervened "You have to let her make her own choices even when they are mistakes! "Both of you" she said smiling at Andy! "Beside she's a Brown! She's strong enough…and you guys are worrying way too much!" Ephram and Andy tried to calm down; after all Nina and Rose were right! Delia was strong and smart. Like her father and brother assumed, she became just like her mother: beautiful, smart, graceful, nice and just as generous as Julia. She was going in A&M next year to follow a psychology cursus.

"But why is Josh so upset with Delia?" Bright asked. "Five minutes ago they were laughing, making fun of…" he stopped and glanced at Ephram. "Um… Making fun of someone." He finished quickly.

"Come on Bright!" Sarah said rolling her green eyes. "Everybody here knows that he is achingly in love with her since he saw her 6 years ago!" She looked at the group but obviously they weren't aware of that fact at all! "Oh! So I'm the only one who noticed it? Forget I said anything!" She added quickly, laughing.

And after that they all went back to their desert; the evening ending as nicely as it had started despite Delia and Joshua's absence.


	5. Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…don't suit me please!

A/N: long chapter but totally worth it! I dedicate it to kursk who's my first reader and who's waiting for this!

_**Chapter five: Forever.**_

_Amy's point of view!_

When I woke up the morning after the family dinner I never thought this day would the best of my life. I opened my eyes and to turned to face Ephram who was already awake. He was caressing my hair, simply smiling.

"Good morning." he whispered when I smiled back at him! He leaned and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." I replied. "How long have you been up?" I asked wondering if he has slept at all, I heard him tossing and turning all night long.

"A little while." He responded. "I didn't sleep well; I think it's the coffee I drank yesterday…" he said avoiding my eyes once again. Since he got back he was preoccupied by something but he didn't tell me what. I wanted to know but if there is one thing I knew about Ephram is that he could never hide something from me for a long time; he will talk about it eventually.

"You'll never learn! I told you like a thousand time not to drink any coffee after 5 P.M, but you never listen to me!" I said smirking.

"That is so not true! I listened to you yesterday in our office when you told me to take off your clothes!" I hit him. "You're a very violent person!" he said laughing and putting his arms around me. It felt so good. He was the only one who could make feel this way; like I'm the most important person in the whole world. Life changed a lot this past years, we were adults now, we were living together, there are new members in the family and some others are gone forever but the feeling I get when he looks at me with his unbelievable blue eyes… this feeling will never disappear. In fact it had increased a little everyday since I met him ten years ago. I don't know if I could have faced everything that happened to me if he hasn't been there for me.

"So what d'you wanna do?" I asked stretching my arms. "We could stay home and watch a movie or… we could go to the park and enjoy this beautiful weather!"

"First of all, it's raining today hon. Second of all, as much as I would love to stay with you today, I gotta go see Bright."

"Again," I asked disappointed. "You saw him twice yesterday!"

"Well I need to see him again; is there something wrong about it? And since when do you care about me seeing Bright?"

"Since you spend more time with him! Stop laughing, it is not funny!"

"It is though; you're jealous of your brother!" he said smirking.

"No I'm not!" I replied knowing that he was completely right. He spent two weeks away and I didn't want to share him with anybody!

"Yes you are! Listen, I really wish I could stay but I can't. It's very important." He said seriously. "And don't forget we'll have dinner together in Denver tonight! Just you and me!"

"You promise?"

"I promise! It's going to be great!" Then he leaned and kissed me. Waouo! And what a kiss! After all this time, his kissing never ceases to amaze me. His lips are always soft and caring; every time I get flowers in my stomach. He is amazing.

"Besides we have plenty of time before noon…I think it's your turn to undress me! He said raising an eyebrow, a smile spreading on his sweet face.

"I would love to but you're only wearing your boxers!"

"Precisely…" then he pulled me tightly into his arms, the only place on earth where I fell completely loved and protected.

_Ephram's point of view.(1:00 p.m)_

"Calm down, Ephram! Calm down, relax man! She loves you. Of course she does! Why in the world would she say no? It's impossible! Relax!" I was trying to reassure myself as much as I could; I never thought I'll be so nervous. I just hope Amy didn't notice it. I'm sure she did, she know me better than anyone!

Despite my anguish, I was really happy and excited too. After all I've been waiting for this to happen since the day I met her ten years ago. If I don't screw things up in few hours Amy Abbott will be my fiancée! It was great…more than great! It was meant to be! Laughter took me out of my reverie; I turned around and found Mark and Bright laughing hard. "What?" I asked frowning.

"Nothing." Bright said between two laughter. "It's just you've been standing there for 10 minutes smiling blissfully without a move!"

"You should get back to work if you want to be ready for tonight!" Mark added trying to hold back a laugh. They were both helping me for the surprise. I told Amy we'll be having dinner in Denver but I didn't want to propose to her in a public place; it wasn't special enough! She deserved much better. Despite their mockery I really appreciate that Bright and Mark were willing to sacrifice their Sunday to help me, especially Mark who had a family and was coming from Denver. I planned on proposing in the great dance room of the school, symbol of our union and our accomplishment. Mark thought that this special night should be illuminated, so here we were hanging thousands of little lights on the walls and the ceiling. There will be candles; I knew she loved candles and roses too. We will also have dinner; in fact it's going to be a picnic. I thought it would be great to recreate the scene of the day I asked her to wait for me before my Julliard summer program.

"And where's the ring?" mark asked.

"It's here." I answered searching in my pocket!

"Waouo!" He exclaimed when I showed him the jewellery. "Where did you get it? Denver?"

"No actually I got it in New York last week…"bright looked up at me questioningly. Oups!

"You said my mum helped you pick it up!"

"I know… I… the thing is…" I was stuttering! She put me in this position; she made me lie to my best friend.

"What?" he asked clearly eager. "You lied?"

"Yeah I did but just because… because it was Hannah. Hannah helped me choose the ring. I'm sorry Bright" I said apologizing.

"Oh!" bright simply said, a sad look on his face, he only got this look when Hannah's name was evocated.

"I'm sorry Bright I didn't want to lie; I didn't want to hurt you!"

"It's ok Eph. I understand." He said looking down at his hands avoiding my eyes. "How is she?" he finally asked.

"She's… she's ok I guess. Her books are doing well and she loves working for this paper." I said not telling him the whole truth.

"It's cool, really! Is she still dating this Ron?" he pronounced his name with a hint of anger.

"…" this was the question I was dreading.

"Ephram?"

"Bright… they are engaged! I'm sorry man…" his eyes widened and his mouth opened in astonishment! It was my reaction too when she told me last week! She was seeing Ron for only 9 months; he was his manager. But bright wasn't just shocked he had been blown by the news.

"What? How? I mean when?" he stuttered.

"Last month" I answered. "I wanted to tell you, but she told me she wanted to do it by herself. Are you ok?" I asked when I saw his redden face and his shaking hands.

"I'm fine!" he tried to smile but his voice was shaking with anger. "I gotta go!" He slowly walked out of the school. The room felt silent. I didn't know what to do. He'll probably need someone to talk to but certainly not now; he was angry and still in shock, nothing good would come out of a conversation right now. I decided I would check on him later.

"Who's Hannah?" mark asked eventually.

"An ex." I simply replied. The truth was, Hannah wasn't just "an ex", she was the only girl Bright ever loved. Since she left him for New York, he wasn't the same anymore. She broke his heart and she was the only one who could heal it.

At 4 o'clock Mark and I finished the setting of what would be the most important night of my life. I called Bright to see if he wanted to talk but he simply said he was ok and that I should be focusing on my speech. He wished me good luck and hung up. I decide to go see my father. I found him discussing with Nina in the kitchen. When she saw me, she stood up and hugged me tears silently falling on her cheeks.

"Oh… hey! I'm glad to see you too!" I said a little distract by her behaviour.

"It's not that! She said with a mixture of sobs and giggles. "I'm just so happy for you! You deserve it and so does she! I'm so proud of what you've achieve through the years." She added smiling.

"Thank you Nina. It means a lot to me."

I hugged her. Nina was unbelievable. Nobody could replace my mum but she certainly was the closest women to me, beside Amy.

"Hi son!" my dad said when Nina left us a few seconds later. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited, happy and impatient all at the same time!" he laughed.

"I know what it is. But believe me, when she'll say yes, you'll feel like the luckiest man on earth!"

"I already am in so many ways! You should try it sometime…" I said giving him a meaningful look.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing about the women of our lives. When I stood up to leave, he gave me a hug and wished me good luck. I couldn't explain why, but when I left I felt much more confident.

I went to the school at 6:30 and called Amy to tell her to join me there; faking a car problem. I waited for her on the dance room, seating on the piano bench. At 7:00 I heard her calling my name from downstairs and my heart melted.

_Amy's point of view._

"I'm upstairs, come up!" he said. I went upstairs cursing him for making me climb stairs with my new high heel, but when I opened the dance room door my heart practically jumped out of my chest. The room was decorated with lights, candles and roses. In the middle of the room, a sheet was lying on the floor with a basket and two candlesticks on it. It was only when he began to play "ceci n'est pas un bouquet", the first song he composed for me, that I noticed Ephram's presence.

_Ephram's point of view._

She came in, she was beautiful. She was wearing a long brown satin opened back dress. Her hair were curled and lovely put up! My pulse quickened when I began to play but I was confident when I saw her sweet face nearing me. She was perfect…perfect for me and the thought oh having her beside me the rest of my life filled me with joy.

_Amy's point of view_.

"Ephram…?" I was a little dazed by his surprise and the attention. He didn't replied, he just played the song with such intensity that I didn't want to interrupt him anymore. I seated next to him on the bench. He was wearing a black shirt and a black pant. It was simple but absolutely fantastic, just like him. When he was playing the piano, nothing could disturb him; he was completely himself and not scared at all. He often told me that I had this effect on him; it was the sweetest thing he could tell me. When the song was over, he opened his eyes and turned to look into mine. I leaned and kissed him.

"So… what is that all about?" I asked looking around the room.

"So…" he took my hand in his. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For everything! For the past ten years, for the love you give me everyday, for your support, for this; the school, for yourself Amy! You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I thank God everyday for meeting you."

"Oh Ephram…" I felt warmth surrounding my heart.

"Amy I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my home and I can't imagine my life without you. When you're here nothing is impossible or unreachable. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, feeling you, touching you! I love you!"

"And I love you too sweetheart!" a tear fell on his cheek. I raised my hand and dried it. He smiled, kissed my hand and dried my cheeks too. I didn't even realise I was crying; I was too caught in what he was saying. He left his right hand on my left cheek.

"I wanna spent my life hearing your snores and avoiding your little punch!" we shared a giggle and I wasn't able to control my tears anymore. He kissed me softly. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given me. He search on his pocket and got a little dark blue box out of it. I took a deep breath when I saw it, not able to control my heart pulsation. He smiled when he looked into my teary eyes and opened the box showing a wonderful diamond ring. "Amy Nicole Abbott will you marry me?" he finally asked; thank god he didn't put one knee on the floor. He simply seated there asking me the most important question of my life. The answer came out alone; I didn't have to think about it!

"Yes Ephram Brown, I'll marry you." He took my left hand and put the ring on, then he took me in his arms; it was the sweetest embrace I've ever known. We remained this way a long time, silently crying, nuzzled into each other arms.

_Ephram's point of view._

This was unquestionably the best moment of my entire life! Yes, she said yes!

"Are you hungry" I asked her when she pulled away!

"It's you I hunger after…come here!" she said. She put her soft hand on my shirt and undid the buttons. I kissed her soft lips, savouring every second spent with her.

They made love throughout the night; they were happier than they've ever been. They were so in love, nothing could break them apart. Despite the obstacles; past and future they will always have each other and they knew it.


	6. A glorious day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: a little chapter for the fun! Not long I wanted to take a break in the story before the drama! Hahahah! I'm evil!

**_Chapter six: A glorious day!_**

It was three in the morning! Ephram and Amy were holding each other; they were lying on the floor! He was sleeping, a sweet smile on his face; she on the other hand couldn't sleep! She was too excited! She was looking at him lovingly, smiling and remembering the fantastic evening! She couldn't wait anymore she had to tell her! She stood up, grabbed her purse on the piano and dialled the number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said after a little while.

"Hannah? It's Amy! How are you?" Amy whispered not wanting to wake up Ephram.

"It's three in the morning! How do you want me to be at three in the morning?"

"Sorry I know it's late but I had to call! You never gonna believe what happened yesterday!"

"Let me guess! Um…Ephram propose?"

"Ephram propose… wait how d'you know? I didn't tell anybody yet."

"You didn't, but he did! Everybody knows, even Ron!" She added laughing. "Beside I helped!"

"Really? How?"

"The ring. I was with him when he bought it. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's fantastic! Thanks Hannah."

"You're welcome. So how was it? Tell me everything!"

"It was unbelievable! He was unbelievable…"

They spent two hours on the phone talking about their future weddings.

"By the way," Amy said a little embarrassed "Bright knows… I mean he knows you got engaged."

"Oh no! How?"

"Ephram told him; he didn't mean to though, it sort of came out of his mouth before he could stop it."

"How is he taking it?"

"He's really upset. You gonna have to talk to him eventually Hannah, you can't hide forever."

"I know, I will. Thanks Amy!"

"You're welcome."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks I am too!" Amy said smiling. Since her arrival in the dance room she could not stop smiling. When they woke up in the morning they quickly gathered their stuff and cleaned up the room! They went back home to take a shower and change their clothes! Life seemed just simple! They were happier than ever!

When they got back to the school they found a wonderful surprise! All the student of the school were present, as well as their families, their friends and the teachers. They had hung a congratulation banner on the front door. When the couple went out of their car they were all waiting outside smiling and applauding. They spent a glorious day together, celebrating the wonderful news. Living in a small town had his advantages! Ephram noticed his sister in the middle of the crowd, she ran into his arms!

"I'm so glad for you!" she said a tear falling on her cheek.

"Thanks Delia. So whose idea is that?"

"Sarah, Mrs Abbott, Nina, bright, dad, mine…"

"Ok I get it! Thanks!" he said hugging her again.

The next day life will certainly get back to what it was but for one day, in Everwood Colorado, time stopped; for one day they had a wonderful time, celebrating love.


	7. The last of summer II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_**Chapter seven: The last of summer (II)**_

Two months had past since that special night. Summer has been great. The school had closed his door after the wonderful show they had given at the end of the school year; it was a success. The student had given the best of themselves and everybody; parents and teachers were so proud. Amy and Ephram had been congratulated once again for the wonderful job they were doing. They reopened in august after a completely deserved month of vacation. Ephram and Amy spent two weeks in Paris and came back a week before the reopening. Hannah came to spend the end of the summer in Everwood with Ron and her mum. When he heard about her visit, Bright ran away to Denver supposedly to see an old friend, thinking she will be gone when he will come back. What Bright didn't know is that Hannah planned on spending a few months in Everwood to write her new book. She told Amy she needed the fresh air and the time that New York could not offer; but her friend knew those reasons were not the true ones. When Bright came back and found out she was going to stay, he felt weird. On one hand he was determined to avoid her as much as possible, but on the other hand he was delighted by the possibility of seeing her.

Delia was preparing to leave for Colorado A&M and Andy was literally afraid by this idea. For the first time in ten years he was going to be alone, really alone; his baby girl was going, leaving him in an empty house. He decided to spend more time with Ephram but between the school and his nearing wedding his son had barely the time to eat or sleep. Andy tried to visit him and Amy more often but his future daughter-in-law was becoming hysterical because of the wedding preparation and all the pressure. He was not used at all to that kind of situation; his own wedding happened 30 years ago and his only participation was to be there the day of the ceremony. His son apartment was full of women yelling, giggling, talking in high perched voices, it was more than one man could take. Ephram on the other hand was showing extreme patience, Andy was really impressed by his son stoicism. The couple chose the end of September to celebrate the wedding; it was fast but Amy always dreamed of a ceremony at the end of autumn.

As for Joshua, he was attending his sophomore year in A&M. Delia and he hardly talked since their fight in June. He really wanted to apologize but every time he approached her she would turn away; she really was Ephram's sister, the same damn character. But, God how he loved that damn character of hers! At the end of august he decided that this situation could not stay as it was; they will have to come along since they were going to the same college. One night that she was out with her friends, he went to her place and waited on the front porch for her return. He waited three hours, having no idea at all what he was going to tell her. When she finally went home, darkness had surrounded them. At first she didn't see him, she was about to open the door when she heard a noise behind her; she froze. He gently put a hand on her shoulder but she grabbed him with strength and with one of her self- defence move she learned, she stoke him down. She was going to finish her work with a kick when she heard him laugh.

"Josh? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" he said with a mixture of laugh and groan. "I'll think about it twice next time I'll want to surprise you!"

"I'm sorry!" she said holding him a hand to help him get up. "But what are you doing here anyway?" she asked harshly, remembering she was still pissed at him.

"Oh! I just came by to apologize!"

"Really?" he nodded. "You took the time…" she said crossing her arms.

"You know me, I'm a little slow!" she laughed "I'm all ears!" she said waiting for more.

"I'm sorry Delia. I never should've yelled at you. You were right; I've no right to tell you what to do with your life. And even if it hurts I can't keep you from dating Zach!" he finished rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Thanks josh!" she leaned and kissed his cheek. "And I'm not dating him anymore." Joshua's heart jumped.

"Why?" he asked trying to hide his joy.

"You were right too, he's a jerk. He was dating Sandra too…can you believe that? I'm so over it!" an awkward silence fell between them.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked eventually.

"In a week. You?"

"In two. Classes starts later for sophomores. What is your dorm?"

"I don't remember the name of it. I only had the confirmation last week, if you can believe it! It' begins with an E." And for the second time in five minutes Joshua's heart jumped with excitement.

"Edward Hall? No way!"

"Yeah I think it's this one. Why?"

"It's my dorm too!"

"Really? It's great" she said smiling. "So …um I better go inside before my dad sent the cops after me! See ya later josh." She said waving and entering the house.

"Yeah see ya later Delia."

He walked back home, thrilled by the idea of spending an entire year next to her.

The last day of August, Everwood Art School welcomed a new student. He was taking piano lessons. His name was Adam, and he was nearly 8. He came with his father for the inscription; they were coming home after several years spent in a big city. He was a very charming little boy, very talented for his young age. But it's not that that Amy noticed in the first place, it was his eyes; his way too familiar blue eyes.


	8. Unexpected news

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Although I really wish I could own Ephram… (So cute!)

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated last time but I got caught up in my own life (the real one…lol!). Beside I don't know if you're reading it! I'm planning on finishing it anyway but I really wish you'd review even if you don't like it! Please tell me what you think, feedback is like oxygen! Please review it mean so much to me…thanks! Enjoy this chapter; it was a torture to write it! You know a writer once said that writing was 10 inspiration and 90 sweating…well he was SO right! I hope you'll like but even if you don't please review!

**_Chapter 8: Unexpected news. _**

"Hey honey! I'm home." Amy said opening the front door. Usually she and Ephram went back home together but she stayed at the school later because she had to finish preparing a choreography for her first class tomorrow. Usually it did not bother her to walk home alone, their house was very near to the school, but today she was exhausted. Not only because of lessons but also because of the wedding who was nearing. It was in a week and the last preparatives were the worst and the most boring. And above all that Ephram was distant for a couple of days. He was surely worried about something but as usual she would let him come to her. He always did eventually.

"Ephram?" she repeated but nobody answered. She took off her shoes and went to the fridge to grab something to drink. On the counter she saw two bags from Sam's; Ephram probably bought dinner. He certainly got the message in which she informed him that Hannah was coming for dinner, but why was he not at home? Tired she went to the couch to lay down a little, maybe she could take a nap before his return. When she had seated she noticed the mail on the coffee table; she was about to check it when she heard a noise in the bedroom. First she froze afraid of what it could be, then she slowly and quietly stood up, a water bottle still in her hand, she carefully approached the bedroom door. As she leaned over it she heard someone opening her closet and searching through it. Amy immediately thought about her jewellery box, the one Ephram gave her for their third anniversary which was hidden there. Everything happened very quickly, she was still afraid but determined to do something, so she opened the door; rushed into the room holding the bottle up like a weapon and screamed as loud as she could.

"Amy? What the hell are you doing?" Ephram asked surprised. As she saw him Amy dropped the bottle in relief and tried to regain her breathing. Ephram burst out with laughter when he realised what she was trying to do.

"This is not funny, you idiot! You scared the hell out of me! How come you didn't answer when I called you?"

"I'm sorry…" he said trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Where were you?" she asked irritated

"Well… I think it's pretty obvious! Don't you?" he was just wearing a towel around his waist, his bare chest and straight hair were wet! It was a quiet charming view…

"Under the shower! I'm sorry I didn't hear you calling…" he interrupted himself when he saw the way she was looking at him. "You like what you see, don't you?" he asked coming closer to her. She tried to focus on her anger but it was very difficult and once she smelt his sweet scent she new the fight was over and that she had lost. He smiled at her sweetly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her before kissing her passionately.

"I missed you." He said pulling away.

"It's impossible! You left the office just two hours ago."

"I meant I missed you there!" he said nodding toward the bathroom door. She laughed. "I hope you don't mind I invited Bright for dinner…Don't worry" he added when he saw the annoyed look on her face. "I bought dinner, you don't have to cook!"

"Yeah I know it's not that! Oh no this is bad… really bad! You have to uninvited Bright! Now!" she said beginning to pace forth and back in front of her fiancé.

"Why? What did you do?" he asked worried.

"Hannah… Hannah is coming for dinner!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah I know…this is going to be bad!" Amy repeated.

"Indeed! Isn't she supposed to be in Denver this week with Ron?" Ephram asked.

"She had a fight with him earlier and she didn't want to be alone tonight!" she explained. "We have to do something!"

"Bright broke up with Brook yesterday…I saw him today and I don't think he should be alone either." Ephram informed her.

"What?" she could not believe it. She thought they cared for each other! He met her in Denver two months ago and she was really nice and very funny.

"I know I was shocked too but apparently he was not as much into her as we thought he was… Brook was always complaining about it." he explained. "I think Hannah's return caused him much damage than he thought! This sucks! By the way why Hannah and Ron had a fight?"

"The distance! He wants her back home but apparently she needs to be here to write… if you want my opinion I think she missed Everwood a lot since she left! What time will Bright arrive?"

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh no!" they said at the same time.

"Go get dressed, I'll take it." Amy said and rushed to the door. Before opening it she tried to put a smile on but she was really nervous; she did not know how to tell Hannah that her ex- boyfriend was having dinner with them. _"Like a big happy family"_ she thought and opened the door.

"Hi Han… Hannah and Bright!" Amy stuttered.

"Hi sis' how are you?" Bright asked angry.

"Hi Amy" Hannah added clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Come on in" Amy said gesturing for them to enter. 'Um… you wanna drink something? I just came back from work and Ephram is getting dressed…" before she could say anything else her brother was rushing to the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry Hannah!" Amy said turning to her best friend.

"It's ok… of course I'm a little curious to know why you didn't tell me HE was coming over tonight…" she said looking angrier than she was letting on." We arrived here at the same time but neither of us seemed to know what the other was doing here!"

"I swear Hannah this is not a trap… Ephram invited Bright a couple of hours ago and I didn't know at all. I don't know what to say… he broke up with Brook and we thought it would be hard for him stay alone; it wouldn't have been fair… why are you smiling?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not smiling!"

"Yes you are…oooooh I get it… he broke up and you're happy about it aren't you? Hannah!" Amy said with a warning tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look!" Hannah said laughing. "Let's just drop it! I'm starving" she added changing the subject. 'What did you make for dinner?"

"Actually Ephram got dinner at Sam's… I wonder what they are doing in there" she added pointing the bedroom.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill ya Brown! What were you thinking? Bright whispered with anger and frustration.

"Calm down! First of all I wasn't thinking anything! I didn't know she was coming! Second of all Bright you'll have to face her one day or another! Whether you like it or not, she's Amy's best friend, she's her maid of honour, you're my boy of honour and I don't want any problem whatsoever during the wedding, or else Amy is gonna die!" they shared a giggle. "Plus she is staying in Everwood a little longer than she planned to…"

"What? Do you mean she's living here now? I thought she was just staying for a while before returning with that jerk… oh my! I don't need this right now!" he said rolling his blue eyes! He fell back on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Dude, are you ok?" Ephram asked worried. "What's going on?" he knew this was not just about Hannah, something else happened. Bright looked up.

"I'm suspended…" he sighed.

"What? Why?"

"It's my fault… I don't blame the school. I've been a lousy counsellor for a while now! I was angry, frustrated and… and sad! I was beginning to treat every one like crap and several students began to complain to the principal… the bright side is I'm not fired. He just gave some time to rest and think about… well about everything!"

"I'm sorry man! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you." Ephram said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah I know… it happen last week."

"But school started only a couple of weeks ago!"

"I know! It's weird. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to bother you and I think it's something I've to handle on my own! Don't worry I think it's a good thing. I needed some time to figure things out and it was not fair for the student."

"So this is why you were acting distant with Brook? This is why you broke up?"

"I guess but it's not the main problem… I know what is!"

"Hannah…"

"Yes... Yes Hannah. But I have absolutely no idea how to deal with it."

"Well, it's a good thing you acknowledge the existence of the problem; it's a start. But for now I think you need some cheering up! So I suggest we go grab some pizza and then we can go to the arcade! I'll tell Amy, she'll understand."

"I thought you hated that place!" Bright said smiling.

"Not that much!" Ephram replied looking away.

"You're a pathetic liar Ephram!" Bright said laughing.

"I know! So what do ya think?"

"It would have been nice, but as you said," he added walking to the door "I need to face her! Besides kicking your butt at the video game wouldn't have been that interesting!"

"Hey!" Ephram said faking offence. "Oh and by the way, next time, knock before entering a room! Amy is the only one who is allowed to see me naked!"

"Gross!" Bright said before leaving the room.

Amy and Hannah were setting the table when he came into the kitchen.

"Um… do you guys need some help?"

"Yeah sure!" Amy said "Could you bring the wine that is in the fridge?" when he passed behind Hannah, Bright unintentionally touched her arm! She quivered a little and dropped the glass she was carrying.

"I'm…sorry" she said blushing.

"It's ok!" he said "It's my fault! Here, let me help you." and he kneeled down to gather the broken pieces.

"Is dinner ready?" Ephram said entering the kitchen just at that moment easing the tension a little.

"Yes!" Amy said kissing him on the cheek. "Shall we seat?" she asked gesturing toward the table.

Despite that little incident and some awkward silent moment, the dinner was very pleasant until Bright asked a question that put Ephram in trouble:

"So Ephram, did you called Julliard?" Ephram dropped his fork and looked meaningfully at Bright.

"Julliard? Why would Ephram call Julliard?" Amy asked confused. She looked at her fiancé who was giving angry looks at her brother. "Ephram? What's going on?" she finally asked. He stopped looking to Bright, yet he did not turn to face her, instead he was glancing at his plate.

"Ephram look at me!" she ordered. Bright and Hannah looked at each other and held back laughter at the motherly tone Amy used.

"I think I'm gonna get going." Hannah informed.

"Yeah me too!" bright added. "Do you want a ride home?" he asked. She was taken aback by this proposition.

"Actually I'm not that far and I want walk…but thanks. It's very nice of you" she couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back despite his disappointment. For a few minute they both forgot where they were and that a crisis was emerging between their respective best friends. Looking once more into those blue eyes she cared so much about Hannah could not resist anymore.

"But… um… maybe… maybe you could walk with me." Surprised but thrilled by this idea, Bright grinned and simply answered.

"Yes I could". For one minute Ephram and Amy forgot the upcoming issue and smiled at each other. They turned to their friend with questioning looks.

"See ya tomorrow man!" Bright said smiling willingly at Ephram. Then he kissed Amy on the cheek and he andHannah left the apartment.

"I knew something was going on." Amy finally said after five minutes of complete silent. "I knew it… you were distant for a couple of days now. Ephram I want to know! Tell me what's going on."

"Do you remember the video of last year's representation I sent to Julliard last month?"

"Yeah of course I do… you wanted to show Martin Shepherd's wonderful talent. Oh my god!" She said putting a hand on her mouth. "He got in? That's it, isn't it? He got in?" she asked, very exited.

"Actually no! He didn't but I did!" he finally said looking down at his hands.

"What? How come? I mean you weren't even on the tape."

"I know but I composed the piece Martin played on the tape. Apparently they loved it…"

"So what now?" she asked. You wanna go to Julliard to study piano like you always wanted to?"

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it Ephram? I don't understand."

"They want me as a teacher." He couldn't help but smile a little. He never even considered accepting this proposition but he was pretty happy with himself. Thinking that he didn't get into Julliard eight years ago and that now Julliard wanted him to teach piano; he could not even realise that it was possible! But the fact was that he loved his life in Everwood, he was as happy as he ever imagined. Amy, the school, his family; everything was perfect and he did not want to leave that behind him, not even for Julliard.

"Waouo! Ephram this is unbelievable!" Amy said her eyes wide opened! "I'm so happy for you!" she said trying hard not to show the anguish that this news was bringing into her heart. She looked down at her feat and whispered:

"So… you want to leave?" She felt a tear pouring down her cheek. "This is why you didn't talk about it! You were trying to find a way to tell me that you were leaving Everwood… that you were leaving…me!" he didn't say anything, he just came closer to her and hugged her tightly. Then he whispered in his ears:

"Do you really believe that I can leave you? Listen to me carefully!" he said pulling away and looking straight into her sweet brown eyes. He smiled at her.

"How many proposals do I have to make? How many "I love you" do I have to say? How many kisses do I have to give before you realise that I could never leave you. No matter what." Then he leaned and gave her a long and passionate kiss. "I didn't talk to you about it because I knew exactly how you would react and I didn't want you to be worrying about it. My life is here Amy, with you! You are my home and nothing could ever change this." He hugged her one more time. She smiled at him.

"I love you babe!" She said.

"Yeah I know. I love you too. So, what do you think Bright and Hannah are doing?" he asked grinning.

"I don't but I'm sure Hannah will call me as soon as she'll get home! It wasn't that bad actually. I'm glad they are finally talking to each other."

"I never thought Bright will accept to face her before the wedding. I'm worried about him." Ephram said leading her to the living room and seated on the couch.

"Me too." she said seating next to him. "I can't believe he didn't talk to us about his suspension!"

"I know! But I'm sure he'll figure that out." He looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked smiling too.

"I was just thinking since we agreed that I was staying here for a long time; I figured we should not waste anymore time…"Amy quickly stood up and took his hand.

"Let's go then!" she said and led them to their bedroom.

In the mean time Bright and Hannah were walking silently in the dark streets of Everwood.

"So how the writing is going?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually. I already wrote ten chapters and Ron loves them."

"So you're almost done?" he asked trying to hide the frustration in his tone at the mention of Ron and the fact that she might be leaving soon.

"No I want to develop it a little longer, I want to talk about my father more." She said looking for the first time in his eyes.

"It's an autobiography?"

"Yes. I wanted to write it for a long time and I thought it was the perfect time to do it. Not that my life is that fascinating but it's like my own therapy you know."

"Yeah, and this is why you came back home." She nodded.

"My life really started here eight years ago so I figured this was the perfect place to write about it." She said smiling.

"I understand. The year I spent in Denver was awful. I felt like I would never fit there. Then I came back here and everything went back to normal. It was… I don't know…"

"Reassuring." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and share a giggle.

"Here we are. Thanks for the walk it was nice" she said when they arrived in front of the hotel.

"Yeah… it was. I guess I'll see you around then?" She nodded.

"Good night Bright."

"Sleep tight Hannah." He waited for the door to close behind her, turned around to go to his car, smiling at himself.

A/N: here you are. it's a long chapter i know but i had so much to tell.I hope you like! It took me a while but I'm finally done with this chapter. You took 5 minutes to read it so please take 30 seconds and review. It's not so much to ask from you and it will make my day! Please review. Thanks

P.S: I'm so glad Everwood finally came back after such a long hiatus and with awesome episodes!


	9. Adam

Disclaimer: Everwood didn't, doesn't and never will belong to me. And by the way if anybody has the huge chance to see Greg could you tell him that I love him...

_**Chapter nine: Adam.**_

Adam came back to the school the next day for his first lesson with Ephram. Amy played the guide tour, showing him the school, the teachers and introducing him to the student with who he'll be having class soon. He was a little uncomfortable but Amy tried her best to make him feel at ease. The young boy was sweet, polite and a little shy soAmy tried to make the conversation.

"So when do you and your family arrived in town?"

"At the beginning of July. We only heard about the school last week. It's my uncle who told my mum about it."

"Who is your uncle? Maybe I could thank him the next time I'll see him." She said smiling down at him.

"You saw him the other day; he was the one who filled my inscription."

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "I thought it was your father."

"My father lives in New York." He replied with a lot of sadness in his voice. "My parent divorced last year."

"I'm sorry Adam."

"It's ok! I finally got used to the situation and they weren't happy together, I just hope it's for the best." Amy was surprised by such maturity in an eight-years-old mouth.

"My mum came back here with her brother, it's their hometown."

"It's a great place you know. It's small but I'm sure you'll like it."

"How d'you know?" he asked.

"Well? I lived in a big city for a while, Boston more exactly and I came back because nothing is like Everwood to me." She smiled and he smiled back.

"She's right you know." Someone said behind them. Ephram grabbed Amy by the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi you!" she said. "Ephram this is Adam; your new student. Adam this is Ephram; you're piano teacher. He's also the co- director of the school with me so you can ask him anything."

"Hi there!" Ephram said looking into Adam's blue eyes. There was something about his eyes. They shook hands. "Are you guys married" he asked grinning to the couple. They laughed.

"Not yet!" Ephram said. "The wedding is in a week. So are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yep! But technically it's not my first lesson."

"Oh yeah? Then show me what you can do" he said leading him to the music room.

Amy left them together and got back to her office where she found Sandra. She was packing her stuff; it was her last day before leaving for Princeton. She was giving her back to Amy, trying to hide her sadness and the tears falling on her cheeks but she could not hold back the sobs.

"Oh Sandra!" Amy said taking her in her arms. "It's not good bye, we're still going to see each other and we'll talk on the phone…a lot."

"I know…" she said drying her tears. "But it's not the same. I'm gonna miss this place and you guys so much!"

"And we're going to miss you too! I'm gonna miss your damn grumpiness every single day! Nobody can answer the phone like you do!" they shared a giggle.

"Thanks Amy. I better hurry; my mum is waiting for me outside." She was going to leave when she remembered something.

"By the way, did you saw this new kid…um Adam I think?"

"Yeah. He's sweet don't you think?"

"Yeah he is, but he seems so familiar!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know… maybe he's related to somebody I know.

"Yeah maybe…" Amy said remembering that Adam made her feel the same way the first time she saw him and the impression did not seem to go away. Sandra smiled at her.

"Bye Amy. See ya at the wedding!"

"Yeah! You better be there!" she said smiling. "Have fun Sandra and write a lot." They hugged one last time.

"Ok! That's it!" Sandra said drying one more time the tears on her cheeks. "I'm gonna say good bye to Ephram. Bye Amy."

"Bye Sandra."

"Well Adam!" Ephram said impressed by the boy's talent. "It wasn't your first lessons indeed! Where did you learn to play like that?" Ephram felt really comfortable with the kid; like he knew him somehow.

"Back in New York. My mum always told me I had my father's hand."

"You know, I'm from New York too."

"Really?"

"I grew up there and I came here with my family when I was fifteen."

"Did you like it here?"

"In the first place… No!" he said grinning. "But then I met Amy and she made me see all the good things of Everwood." The young boy laughed.

"She was your high school sweetheart?"

"Yeah! I know it seems impossible but it happened!" justlike Amy an hour ago, Ephram was impressed by the maturity of the eight years old boy.

"So who's coming to take you home?" Ephram asked.

"My mum." He looked at his watch. "She's gonna be here any minute now. It was great Ephram. I can't wait for the next lesson!" Ephram smiled. "But it's a shame I'm not staying. I'd have loved to play more with you."

"What do you mean? You're not staying in Everwood?"

"Nope, we are moving to Denver in a month… Mum!" Adam yelled running to his mother who was entering the music room. Ephram turned to see her. He froze when he recognised her. It was impossible. She was supposed to be living in New York. He wanted to move but his feet were glued to the floor. He wanted to speak but his mouth was dry. She came closer to him.

"Hi Ephram!" Madison said half smiling.

A/N: I know it's really short but don't worry the next one is going to be much longer with a lot of explanations! Please review. Two chapter in one night, I'm really nice so please be nice too and review it would make my day!


	10. bring him back

Disclaimer: I'm not Greg Berlanti or anybody working for the show so I don't own Everwood but I'll be eternally thankful to him for creating such an unbelievable show!

A/N: very long chapter! I hope it will not be boring! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!

_**Chapter ten: Bring him back…**_

It was her! He could not believe his eyes. Hundred of questions were running in his head, all of them leading to one conclusion; an absolutely unexpected and stunning conclusion… Adam might be his son. The son that he thought he lost forever, the only child he ever had and who was still a painful memory lying in his heart like a huge splinter; which he could not, despite his many attempts, took off. He stared at her, beautiful and charming as always but somehow she changed, not in a physical way, although her hair were brown now; she changed like if she matured a lot since he last saw her. He also noticed that she, contrary to him was not surprised by their meeting. He could not control the shaking in his voice when he finally said:

"Madison…"

"You know each other? " Adam asked surprised.

"Yes sweetie, Ephram and I are old friends." She said looking at Ephram.

"What are you doing here?" Ephram asked.

"I came to bring Adam home…"

"No I mean HERE, in Everwood."

"I know what you meant." She said smiling. "It's a long story…Adam's father…" she stopped when she said father looking at Ephram right in his eyes. "I mean my ex-husband is coming to see Adam and I don't want to be late."

"Ok…" this was all Ephram could say. He never thought he would see her again in Everwood.

"Bye Ephram!" Adam said smiling. Ephram who lost once more his voice just waved him good bye.

"Bye Ephram." Madison said with a weak smile. Before she left with their son, she turned around one last time and glanced at him.

He fell back on the piano bench behind him, his vision began to blur and he needed air. He did not know what he was supposed to do, run after her? Cry? Scream? He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened again. He quickly stood up thinking it was Madison or Adam, but it was Amy. She must have seen them! _"Oh my god what am I going to say to her?"_ he thought.

"She was here, wasn't she?" she asked. He simply nodded. "I don't understand! What was she doing with Adam? Are they related?" she demanded confused.

"Oh yes! Yes they are." He answered. At that point he began to realise. "Amy I think Adam is my son. I know! It seems crazy but I'm sure it's him. Adam is my son." He said falling back on the bench. Amy's first reaction was the same as Ephram; her eyes widened, her mouth slightly opened and she seemed to have lost her voice too. She cringed a little, thinking she might collapse; he ran to her and held her by the waist.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah. I guess…I'm just surprised."

"Tell me about it! Come here!" he said leading her to the bench. "Seat… you gonna be ok?" he asked more and more worried by the distant look in her eyes.

"Yes!" she said trying to refocus on him. "I'm jut a little dazed right now, but it's you should be thinking about. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. How do you feel?" she asked taking his still shaking hands.

"I don't know, actually. I feel a little weird! I'm shocked! I mean I never thought I'll ever see him or at least not so early. I always figured that he will want to find me! I never thought SHE would bring him back in my life so early. I was trying so hard to forget, you know…"

"Yeah I know. What are you going to do?"

"I dunno!" it was true. He really did not know what he was going to do.

"Well you should maybe talk to her." She said looking right into his blue eyes despite her angst.

"I'm not sure I can do that… I mean…"

"I know what you mean." She said interrupting him. "But you have to Ephram! This is your son! I think Madison brought Adam so you could know him. Why would she be here if it wasn't the case?"

"You're right! Absolutely! I'll talk to her." He said putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing softly her forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you!" he added sighing.

"I don't know either!" she said smirking. "If there's anything I can do?"

"Come with me!"

"Where?"

"When I'll see Madison. I want you by my side."

"Ephram…I'm not sure…"

"Amy!" he said pleading her. "I need you with me."

"Ok then! Sure I'll be there." She turned and took him into his soft arms.

He did not sleep at all that night; tossing and turning in his bed, he was thinking about the meeting he and Amy will have with Madison in the next morning. He had looked into Adam's file at school for their phone number. He checked the parent situation too and Madison kept her ex- husband name; that's why Amy didn't make the link between the two of them. When Ephram called her, she said she was expecting his call. She wanted to talk to him too but without Adam. She didn't say why but she promised she'll explain everything.

Amy was not sleeping either. She was lying next to Ephram, her arms around his manly bare chest and her head on his shoulder. She would look up sometimes to see if he was ok, and he would just smile down at her, trying to act cool. But she knew. She knew how hard it was for him. During eight years he tried as hard as he could to move on with his life, to forget and to forgive; and he did eventually. He was happy with her, his professional life was a success, and he even managed to forgive his father in the process. He knew what Andy did was wrong but he also realised that he did for good reasons; only thinking about Ephram's sake. He also understood that he could not blame him for always; his father wasn't perfect; he realised that a long time ago; but despite all his mistakes Andy truly loved his children. He learned from them and everyday since that regrettable summer he was trying hard to be a good father.

Amy was not just worrying about Ephram; she also had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. Her intuition never failed her. She tried to reassure herself, only focussing on Ephram but she could not get rid of that feeling.

At 4 A.M Ephram gave up on trying to sleep. He gently moved from under Amy, who finally fell asleep, he stood up and got dressed to go take a walk. He needed to stretch his legs and he thought that fresh air could clear his mind. When he came back two hours later he found Amy in the kitchen making breakfast. He stood behind her, put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his and smiled, relieved that he came back.

"Morning stranger!" he said kissing her neck. He took a deep breath and his nostrils were filled with the flowery scent of her soft skin.

"Morning you! Are you ok?"

"I am now." He simply replied. She turned around and hugged him tightly; he hugged her back.

"Everything is going to be ok." He said trying to reassure her. "I'm sure nothing bad will come out from this meeting. Don't worry. We have each other! I know things will change, but I see it like a wonderful opportunity. I'll finally have the chance to get to know him."

"I know…" she said.

"Ok… I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll go see my dad."

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know why but I want to tell him…now." She nodded. He turned to go to the bathroom but she grabbed his arms and pulled him back to kiss him once more.

"Dad? Delia? Anybody?" Ephram asked opening the front door of his old home.

"Ephram it's 7:30!" Delia said with a sleepy voice from upstairs. "What are doing here so early? Oh my god! Something happened?" she asked worried, finally getting downstairs and realising that something might be wrong.

"Nothing bad but it's important. Where's dad?"

"At Nina's. I'll go get him!"

Two minutes later Andy entered the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"Ephram? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, don't worry. But you might want to seat down before I tell you what brought me here so early." as he seated Andy seemed really alarmed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Delia said.

"No. I need you to hear it too. It concerns all the Browns." Delia seated next to her father.

"It's about Madison; she's back in town." Ephram said looking right into his father's worried eyes.

"Oh!" Andy just said.

"So? What's the big deal?" Delia asked. She had heard about Madison and Ephram's baby a few years ago, but she knew all this story was behind them all.

"She didn't come alone…" he took a deep breath. "She brought our son with her." He quickly explained the situation or at least what he knew about it. When he finished he looked at them. They were both in shock but Delia got up of her chair and hugged her brother tightly. Ephram hugged her back and kissed her forehead. It was a typical delia-ish reaction, for her action were a lot better than all the words. When they pulled apart he looked at his father and at this moment Ephram realised how much Andy had changed. Even though he was really worried about his son, he was smiling at him and he did not try to keep him from seeing Adam or Madison.

"I know it's hard for you, but I'm sure everything is going to be ok. Don't worry" he said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know." Ephram said smiling back at his father. "I came here this morning because I want both of you to come with me at Madison's." Delia and Andy looked a little surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive! As I said before, it concerns all the Browns and I need all the support I'll find."

"Then we'll be right there with you." Andy said.

"We better get going! Amy is waiting for us."

When the four of them parked in front of Madison's brother house they all looked at each other. Amy saw the look of nervousness in her fiancé's eyes. She leaned and kissed him gently on the cheek, and then she turned and smiled at Andy and Delia. "Let's go." She said.

When Madison opened the door; it was clear she wasn't expecting to see Andy and Delia. It was going to be harder than she thought… all these eyes looking at her, judging her; she began to think that she may have done a mistake by coming back.

"Hi… everyone!" she finally managed to say.

"Hey, Madison" Ephram said putting his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I didn't warn you about them…I guess we're even now." He added looking at her intensively. Her heart jumped in her chest.

"It's ok Ephram. Come on in guys." She said stepping aside to let them enter. She led them to the living room and offered them seats in front of her. Several minutes passed during which they were giving awkward looks to each others.

"So… it has been a long time!" Delia finally said breaking the silence. "What's up, Madison?" they all chuckled but the tension did not disappeared entirely.

"Except for this moment I'm fine. You look amazing D. it has been a long time indeed!" she took a deep breath! She gathered what was left of her bravery; knowing she had to do it.

"I know this situation is beyond strange…I'm totally aware of that fact." She briefly looked at Ephram who was staring at her. Again, her heart jumped; after all this years he still had this kind of effect on her.

"Oh god! I have no idea where to start. I had everything prepared in my head but now…"

"Madison, we just want the truth." Amy said.

"Ok… um… it started seven years ago, just after our meeting in New York, before your audition." She said looking at Ephram. "Before our meeting I was feeling guilty because of all the lies but especially because of Adam. I knew the Wakley were good parents and I was just a waitress, lost, lonely and without anything. Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever done but when I did it I really believed it was the right thing to do…" her voice cracked and her eyes were full a tears. Delia got up from her seat, sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. A wave of guilt overwhelmed Andy. He never really forgot himself for what he did to her. Madison regained her composure, took a deep breath and carried on with her story.

"Then I saw you, told you everything and something changed… I tried to move on with my life, to put all of this behind me but… I just couldn't. I thought it was because of you, because everything I put you through but then I understood. It was him. I couldn't live without him. So I went to see a lawyer; to see if there was anything I could do to bring him back. He told me to talk to the Wakley and to explain them the situation. That's what I did. A week after our meeting I went to San Francisco." Ephram and Amy looked at each other. They did not say anything but they knew they were thinking about the same thing. That week; the week Madison was talking about; Ephram went to see the baby too.

"In the first place;" Madison carried on. "I couldn't even ring the bell. I was about to destroy these people lives and I didn't think I could that again, to other persons. So I waited on their front porch for hours, not knowing what to do. I was about to give up when I heard him; he was crying. My heart melted. I was so happy but frustrated too. I wanted to console him. That's when I decided to knock. Mrs Wakley recognised me immediately. We talked for hours; I told her how much I was missing Adam and how much I needed him. It was hard for her; even though they adopted him for only two months, they already loved him dearly. But she understood my despair and when her husband came back home she told him everything. After that we had to work out all the administrative side. I even had to see a shrink to explain why I changed my mind and I guess they also wanted to be sure that Adam was going to be safe with me. After a month I went back home…with Adam." She said smiling but still crying. "It was very hard in the beginning. I was alone without money but then I met Will. He was barman in a club I was working; he was a really good friend and really helped me a lot. A year after our meeting we were married. Adam was fund of him, but I told Will from the start that I was planning on telling Adam the whole truth about his father…"

"S o he knows? " Ephram asked interrupting her and speaking for the first time.

"Yes he knows… well he knows about the story but he doesn't know it's you." Madison replied nervously. Ephram's hands were shaking; Amy noticed it and sweetly put her hands in his.

"We were happy," Madison added. "Or at least I thought we were; until I discovered he was having an affair…" she interrupted herself realising how bizarre it was to talk about such a personal matter with people she didn't see for years. Deciding she already told too much, she carried on. "We divorced last year. After all I've been through I realised I could carry on alone. I have a good job now; I'm a manager, I can handle Adam and myself alone." She finished with a sight of relief, glad that she managed to tell the whole story without breaking down. Ephram on the other hand could not hide his frustration and anger anymore. He stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of them.

"Ephram…." Madison began, but he interrupted her.

"Why? There are so many questions I want to ask but the most important one is WHY? Why hide this from me again? Why didn't you tell me you brought him back? Why are you here now?" he finished yelling.

"Ephram, calm down…" Andy tried.

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is unbelievable. I finally moved on with my life; this entire story was behind me. After all we've been trough you come back, telling us your charming story but I don't know what you're expecting from me. What should I do? Cry from another treason? Scream from frustration? Laugh at your immaturity? You lied again. You know I'm not a kid anymore. In fact, after all I've been through all my life, I've the right to say that I never was a kid. Even when we were dating, you're the only one who acted childishly. I made mistakes, it's true but what you did to me…" his voice cracked up; he was on the edge of tears. "Adults are the people who learn from their mistakes. Obviously you didn't!"

"I'm sorry Ephram. I tried to contact you. In fact I even came back here but I learned that you were gone for Europe and nobody knew if you were coming back! After what happened in New York I just assumed that you'll never want to come back… then years passed and I never got the courage to come back again. Three months ago I was in Denver and I read a paper about Everwood Art School with a picture of you two." She said pointing Amy and Ephram. "You seemed so happy I didn't want to destroy everything again. But when my brother told me he was moving back I took it as a sign and decided it was the right time." The room fell silent, Madison was trying to control her tears, Ephram was turning his back to the other, still standing up and starring by the window and the three other were looking at each not knowing what to do next.

"I'm so sorry! Believe me! I really am. Not a day has passed by without me thinking of you…all of you." She added looking at Andy, Delia and Amy. "I picked up the phone so many times, trying to call." She said looking at Andy. "Thinking Ephram was gone; I thought at least his family deserved to know. I don't know why I didn't…"

"You're a coward! That's why!" Ephram said with anger. Then without another word or without evenlooking backhe left the room and the house.

A/N: I really hope you liked it! It took me a while to put my thoughts in order! Don't hesitate and leave me suggestions and critics! I'm all ears (well eyes actually!) and any review makes me happy! by the way thank you so much serena for your incredible review!


	11. Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood.

A/N: here's chapter 11. Hope you'll like it! I want to thank everyone who had reviewed… it means so much to me. Sorry for the delay, exams are killing me!

**_Chapter eleven: Worries._**

Amy went home alone that afternoon. Ephram had taken the car when he left Madison's house and since then she didn't saw or heard about her fiancé. She had never seen him this angry. All she wanted to do was to take him in her arms, reassure him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. She wanted to tell him that she was here for him, but she could not. He was not here. He was argy, miserable and even scared and there was nothing she could do about it. She had tried to run after him when he left but he was already gone when she had reached the door. She tried to call him several times but he did not answer. For the first time in so many years she was afraid to loose him. _'He didn't even look back'_ she thought her heart aching. The last time Madison had made irruption in their lives, Ephram had left the country, he had left her and the thought of that nightmare happening again left Amy completely out of air. She fell down on the couch, her head in her hands; trying hard not to cry.

That night she fell asleep on the couch; exhausted without having ate and without Ephram's arms around her.

Ephram was driving back to Everwood. It was two in the morning and he had spent all day driving through Colorado; trying to clear his mind but he just could not. Too many emotions were mixed up inside of him and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was more than angry at Madison, he felt like rage could take control of him at any moment. He was worried about his family, about Adam and about his life; his great life that was going to change inevitably. He knew that feeling by heart but he was not sure he was able to face that kind of situation again. But most of all he was feeling guilty; he had left Amy and she must be scared to death by now. When she had called he needed to be alone so he did not answer. He wanted to figure out on his own what he was going to do, what he wanted to do. He knew Amy was just trying to help but for some reason he needed to be alone.

All day long he thought about Adam; about his son. Yes, he had a son. He remembered the conversation he had with his father six years ago in their living room, in front of the fire place. He remembered telling his father how afraid he was to face his son if he ever came back in his life. His worst nightmare was becoming true and he never felt so lost.

His eyes were locked on the road in front of him, he was exhausted but not physically; he did not feel the need to sleep. He was emotionally tired. When he passed the "Welcome to Everwood" sign it was six in the morning and he had finally taken a decision.

All he wanted to do was to go straight home, took Amy in his arms, hear her sweet reassuring voice and kiss her soft lips but he could not, not right now. He had something to get rid of first.

He pulled to the curve and stopped the car. His hands still on the wheel, he took a deep breath and prepared himself to breast her once more. He went out of the car and while he was walking toward the front porch he tried as hard as he could to control his anger. He knocked at the door and rubbed his tired eyes. After several minutes and knocks he heard footsteps from behind the door.

"Ephram?" said Madison's brother with a sleepy voice. He rubbed his eyes which were not adjusted to the day light.

"'Morning." Ephram said with an expressionless face. "Sorry, I know it's really early but I need to talk to…" he stopped when he saw a restless Madison coming toward the door. Ephram noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes, her hairs were messy and her eyes were red and puffy. He also saw the relief expression when she realised it was him.

"Thank God you're back!" she stated bluntly. "Where were you? Every body was freaking out!"

"Can we talk?" he asked, ignoring her worried tone.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." Madison's brother said, leaving them alone.

"D'you wanna come in?" she asked trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"No. I'd rather stay outside and it won't take long." Madison steeped outside of the door and closed it behind her. She crossed her arms and looked in his eyes.

"Amy called last night." She finally said. He looked at her questioningly. "She was worried." She explained. He nodded and looked down at the floor, feeling even guiltier. If Amy had called her, it means that she was really afraid.

"I'm sorry Ephr…"

"I'm not here for this." He said interrupting her. "I don't want to hear your apology because… because they are useless!" he said angrily. "I'm here for Adam. I want to get to know him and I want him to know me and my family."

"Then we have to talk to him."

"Yeah. Today. Bring him to the school at 5 P.M."

"Okay" she said biting her bottom lips. He turned around and went back to his car without adding a word or looking back.

Amy woke up with a start from her nightmare. She dried the sweat on her forehead and got up from the couch. Her neck was aching from the uncomfortable position she fell asleep in. she rubbed it and headed toward the answering machine; hoping to find a message from Ephram.

"Hi Amy, it's Delia. Madison just called. Ephram is back." Amy put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "He went to see her this morning…" Amy frowned, clearly annoyed. "Don't worry Ames, everything will be fine." Delia finished with a reassuring tone. The second message was from Ephram.

"Hi Amy, it's me. I'm sorry I left like that but you know me… I needed to think this through. I'm coming home; I should be here in two hours. I'm going to see Madison first; I took a decision and I want her to know what I'm planning to do." He remained silent for several seconds. "I'm sorry Amy. I love you." He finished. Just then Ephram opened the door and they both stood still just looking at each other. He closed the door and looked down at his hands but he looked up quickly when he realised she stepping closer. She hugged him tightly.

"Never do this to me again!" she whispered. "Ever!"

"I promise." He whispered back. They pulled apart and she stared at him. Two minutes ago, when she heard he went to see Madison first, she was angry, frustrated and a little bit jealous but now that she was looking into his sad and tired blue eyes, she forgot everything.

"How are you?" she asked worried. He chuckled.

"I'm fantastic." He answered sarcastically. She gave him a weak smile.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I talked to Madison and we set up an appointment this afternoon to tell him everything." They were now in the living room; seating on the couch. They remained silent for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Even if she was relieved he came back, Amy still had that bad feeling she had two nights ago. In addition she was really angry at Madison for putting Ephram through another drama. As for Ephram, he was just trying to regain the control of himself. They looked at each other, both looking very tired and anxious. She put one hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You know, I can kick Madison's ass if you want me to." she said smiling. He laughed and leaned to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah I know you can; I still have bruises…" he said smirking and she giggled.

"You should get some sleep. I'll cancel your lessons for today." He was about to protest but she lifted her hand up to quiet him. "Nah-ah I don't want to here anything, you're too tired to teach. Plus you will need some time alone to figure out what you're going to say this afternoon." He smiled gratefully at her. "My first class in an hour so I'm gonna take a shower." she was about to get up when he grabbed her arm.

"Thank you Amy. I'm really sorry for last night."

"It's ok, don't worry." She said while she leaned to kiss his cheek.

He spent the rest of the morning tossing and turning in his bed, falling asleep and waking up with a start by the weird dreams he was having. He finally woke up at 11 o'clock even more tired than he was when Amy had left him. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. The day was surprisingly hot so he decided to go for a walk and clear his mind a little bit; it seemed like this was the only thing he was doing for the last two days and a half. After an hour he found himself in the spot on the hill where Amy had brought him his first week in Everwood. He did not know why he headed toward this place; he did not even remember coming back here since his first visit. He stood there for a long time, looking at the beautiful view, trying to figure out how he was going to tell Adam that he was his biological father and that he wanted him to be part of his life. He barely him so he was really nervous about Adam's reaction.

Realising he had not eat in two days he decided to grab some food at Sam's. There, he met Nina who was dealing with a very hectic Andrea. When the little girl noticed Ephram in the middle of starving crowd she ran to him and he pulled her up while she was giving him a hug.

"This is my favourite terror! How are you today?" he asked her smiling.

"I'm good thanks. Why weren't you at the school today?" she asked frowning.

"I was just a little tired, that's all. How was your dance lesson?"

"Great!" Andrea said smiling widely. « Mum is taking me shopping this afternoon. I'm going to buy my dress for your wedding." She added even more widely. On the other hand Ephram's smiled faded away; with everything that happened this last two days he almost forgot that he was getting married in less than six days. At that moment Nina came to them.

"Hi." She said in a concerned tone. "How are you?"

"Good." Ephram lied. She raised an eyebrow doubtfully. He just looked at Andrea and she understood that he did not to talk about it in front of the little girl.

"Sweetie why don't you go find Sam, I think he's in my office." Nina said to her daughter and Ephram kneeled to put Andrea down. Before leaving she gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"See ya later Ephram."

"See ya." He said waving at her. He got up and looked at Nina and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine. It's just a little overwhelming, that's all." She nodded.

"I was about to have lunch, do you wanna join me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

They were seating in Nina's office, they have just finished their sandwiches. Sam had taken Andrea home.

"So, when did he came?" he asked and she looked confused. "Dad." He added smiling knowingly.

"Oh… after work yesterday. He wasn't going to tell me, I made him… I was really worried yesterday when Delia came looking for him. It was really early and I saw the look of worry in her eyes…"

"It's ok Nina, I don't mind. You guys always had a special relationship…" he said looking at her meaningfully.

"So, what now?" she asked trying to avoid the sensitive subject. "Is she going back to New York with Adam?"

"Actually I don't know. I'm seeing them this afternoon and I guess we'll figure everything out then." She nodded. Ephram looked at the pictures on Nina's desk. There were five of them, but the one that Ephram preferred was the one taken at the Everwood art school's inauguration. All the people he cared about were on this picture. Nina was standing next to Andy; his arms were around her shoulder and they were both smiling widely. Next to them were standing their children and the Abbotts. They were all standing in front of the school and everybody was smiling.

"I love this picture too." she said after a while. They smiled at each other. He looked at her and hesitated, not knowing if he should ask her what was on his mind. She smiled and said:

"Ask away."

"Well I was just thinking about Andrea."

"What about her?" she said frowning.

"Does she ask about Jake?" her facial expression changed quickly from concern to sadness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." She said interrupting him. "Not really. She's still a little young, I guess. Plus Sam and I always talk to her about him."

"I'm afraid he'll reject me." He said sadly. She smiled with sympathy and put her hand on his.

"Don't worry Ephram. Everything will be okay. I'm sure he won't reject you." She said smiling reassuringly.

"How's Amy doing?"

"I'm not sure. She's acting like she's fine but I know she's not… not really. I can't believe this is happening!" he said angrily. "I'm getting married in six days; all I should worry about is not throwing up in front of everyone during the ceremony." She chuckled.

He looked at his watch and decided to get back to his apartment to have some sleep, or at least trying to.

"I should get going." He told her, standing up and heading toward the door. Before leaving, he turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She said, returning back his smile. "Good luck."

"Thank you." And with that he left Sam's.

At 4.30 Ephram arrived at E.A.S and went to his office where he found his fiancé. She was working on some paper. He smiled when he saw the look on concentration in her eyes.

"Hi stranger." He said.

"Hi." She said smiling; he came closer and gave her a soft kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked, seating down in his chair.

"Wearying. Yours?"

"Wearying." They shared a giggle.

"I hired our new assistant."

"I completely forgot it was today!" he said apologetically.

"It's ok."

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"His name is Matt Richardson, he's 25 and he's in E.C.C. we know him actually…"

"Yeah, isn't he Marie's Richardson big brother, Kyle's student?" She nodded.

"He has good references and he seems nice." She added. At that point there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Amy said.

"Hi" a teen girl said passing the door.

"Hi Tina." They both said, "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you some question about the new choreography."

"It's my cue to go." Ephram said and they all laughed. "I see you tonight." He said looking at Amy. She nodded and smiled.

"Good luck." She said.

"Bye Tina." He said to Amy's student.

"Bye Ephram."

He went to the little music room and sat down on the piano bench. He played for about half an hour when he heard someone opening the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Hi Ephram." Adam said smiling.

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it anyway. I'm writing the next chapter. Please review, you know I love when you do that 


	12. So what now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay but I got my exams but guess what! They're over! So here I am; writing my new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Please review.

_**Chapter twelve: So what now?  
**_

Ephram tried to smile but he failed. He knew it was going to be hard but he had no idea it was going to be this hard. His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy. He took a deep breath and got up from the bench.

"Hi Adam, Madison. How are ya?" he tried.

"Pretty good." Adam replied smiling. He let go from his mother's hand and sat down on one of the chairs Ephram had prepared for them. The grown ups looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next. Each of them was waiting for the other to start. Madison took the seat next to her son and waited for Ephram to seat down as well before speaking.

"Sweetie, I bought you here today because there's something really important we'd like you to know." She began. Adam frowned.

"Does it have to do with my lessons?" he asked.

"No, it's not that." She said smiling. Ephram stared at Madison and Adam. It was clear that they were very close. "It's more important than that." Adam looked at Ephram, who was looking really serious and more than that, he seemed really nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked his mother.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Don't worry." She said putting a hand on his check. For a few seconds she looked at her son reassuringly, trying to find the right words. "Do you remember the time I talked to you about your father, I mean your biological father?"

"Of course. You said that he never knew that I was with you but it wasn't his fault; you also said he was a great guy."

"Yes he is." She said throwing a quick glance at Ephram.

"What does it have to do with Ephram?" he asked more and more confused.

"He learned about the whole story and he wanted to get to know you." Ephram said speaking for the first time.

"Do you know him?" the little boy asked excited.

"Yeah I do. It's… it's me. I'm your father, Adam." Ephram finally said. At that moment, it seemed like time stopped. Ephram and his son looked at each other for what seemed hours. Ephram was searching in Adam's eyes a sign, something that would tell him what he should do now, but the young boy's expression remained unreadable. After a little while, he turned to look at his mother for confirmation and her teary eyes gave it to him. She only cried when they were talking about his father.

"When did you learn the truth?" he asked Ephram.

"Uh… yesterday. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or to scare you or mess up with your head…"

"We just thought it was the right thing to do." Madison finished. "Are you okay?" she asked worried, noticing how pale her son was.

"Yeah, I am." He said smiling weakly." I think." The room fell silent for a long moment. Madison and Ephram kept looking at Adam to see if they could read any kind of reaction. Adam did not know what to say or do. In his mind, his real father was just a notion, someone who was alive and had his own live away from him but also someone he will never meet. He knew that usually, 8 years old did not think like that but he made his mind a long time and as his mother often told him, he was really mature and stubborn for his age. Madison had explained him everything, from what she told him Ephram was not someone he should be worrying about and he always did as she told him. Of course, he would think about him but he was just a notion and it is hard to think about someone you do not know and who does not know you. He looked up at them and there was only one question that came to his mind.

"So… Uh- what now?" he asked aloud.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Madison asked frowning before drying the tears that had finally fall on her cheecks. Adam looked at Ephram almost afraid to ask. "Go ahead Adam, you can ask Ephram anything you want." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I can?"

"Sure." Ephram responded and Adam nodded.

"Are you coming back to New York with us?" Madison and Ephram looked at each other nervously.

"We haven't discussed that yet." He said.

"Actually…" Madison hesitated looking at her son. "I… uh- Sweetheart, we're not going back to New York." Ephram and Adam frowned and looked questioningly at her. For the first time in years, she realised how much they looked alike. "We'll talk about it later."

"But mum…"

"No but Adam!" she said raising her voice a little bit. "We'll talk about it later." She repeated. He threw her an angry look and looked down at his hands. Ephram let a small smile cross his own lips. For one brief second he saw himself in Adam's eyes. "We'll stay here for at least two more weeks." The blonde added to both of them.

"A little more time to get to know each other." Ephram said with hope.

"You really want to?" Adam asked with excitement.

"Of course I want to. I can show you around and you can meet my family as well."

"Cool." Adam said with a wide smile recovering some colour on his face.

"Cool." Ephram said mirroring his smile. Madison felt really relieved. Looking in her son's blues eyes, she knew that coming back was the best thing to do. She wished she did it earlier but she could not change the past. She put her arms on his small shoulders and kissed his hair. Silence had fallen again but this time it was a more peaceful one. The two grown ups still had issues to solve but seeing their son smile like that was making them feel a lot better. Things being what they were, they knew it could not have turned better.

"You know what? I'm gonna call my father and we can all have dinner tonight." Ephram said clapping in his hands. He looked at Madison and saw her hesitate. "What's wrong?" he asked not able to hide his frustration toward her.

"Nothing. It's just that Will is still here and we planned to have a good bye dinner. He's leaving tomorrow."

"Oh I see. I understand. Tomorrow night then?" he proposed.

"Sure." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"It's a shame that he's leaving. I wish I could have met him." he said.

"Yeah, dad's really nice." Adam said with a sad smile.

"You can meet him later if you really want to, when he'll pick us up." Madison said unsure.

"Okay." Ephram said. Madison looked at her watch.

"We still have an hour ahead of us." She said.

"We could go to Sam's and have ice creams." Ephram suggested smiling. Adam smiled widely and looked at his mother with pleading eyes. She rolled her eyes and nodded, smiling warmly.

"Let's go then." Adam said taking her hand and getting up.

"You two go ahead. I'll join you in a few minutes." Ephram said shoving his hands in his jeans pocket. Madison nodded and let Adam led her out of the school. He travelled one of his hands in his hair and sighed with relief. He stayed in the music room for a few more minutes; thinking about what just happened. A new feeling was born inside of him. He knew love but this kind of love was different. It was the one that only a father and a son could feel, share and this time he was the father. He smiled to himself and headed toward his office.

"Hey." He said when he came in.

"Hey." Amy replied smiling softly. "How did it go?" she asked. She was relieved to see he was smiling and seemed to be more relaxed than he was half an hour ago.

"It went great." He answered. "I, actually, came to take you." She looked at him quizzically. "Adam, Madison and I are going to eat some ice cream and I know you could use some chocolate." He said smiling at her but she seemed to be hesitating.

"You're sure?" she asked and he frowned. "I mean it might be a little too soon for that, don't you think?"

"Don't worry it'll be fine. I want you to come."

"I know you do but Ephram, I can't come. Today is your day and even though I want to be a part of it, now is not the right time. Adam and you have to bond a little more before you put me in the equation."

"But Madison is coming."

"Madison is Adam's mother, she has to be there. It'll be easier for you to talk if she's here." Ephram throw her sceptical look and she chuckled. "Go now. They're waiting."

"Ok." He said squeezing her hand. "Thank you." he added and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." She said with a sweet smile. "Give me a call when you're done." She said before he left.

"Will do." He shouted from the hallway and she laughed, feeling slightly relieved as well.

Adam, Ephram and Madison spent the next hour talking and laughing. There still were awkward silences, nervous smiles, embarrassing talks and a lot was left untold but they were glad. This was a lot better than all they dreamed of. Ephram learned a lot about their lives in New York. Ephram was surprised but delighted to learn that Adam was going to the same elementary school he and Delia went to when they were still living in New York. The boy has the same passion for music than his parents. In addition, of piano, he was also playing guitar and flute but as he so kindly put it "flute sucks, I'm just doing it for mum." The adults had laughed at that one. In spite of the many mistakes she had made there was at least one thing Madison had done wonderfully: raising her child. He was a healthy, smart, funny and brilliant young boy. Ephram wished he had something to do with it but he decided he was not going to spend his time with his son regretting or being angry. Now was all that mattered. Now Adam was back and that was all that he was going to focus on.

A/N: I'm really really really sorry for the long delay but next chapter is already written I promise to update more often . Please review… I missed you guys.

Also if you like Lost fics I began one last week, it would mean so much if you could read and review as well. It's called "Finding forever."

I'll update chapter 13 of "Home" this afternoon and chapter 7 of "Meant to be" tomorrow so stayed tuned and please review.


	13. Heartache

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, I really miss it but still don't own it.

A/N: as promised, here's the new update. The second in one day so you can forgive me for the awfully long delay. If you haven't read chapter 12 before, be sure to do so before reading this one.

_**Chapter thirteen: Heartache.**_

The same day, two old friends were having dinner not knowing that this evening will change both of their lives forever.

"So he met her ex- husband?" Nina asked Andy while eating her spring rolls. They were at Gino Chang for their usual Monday night dinner. She was wearing a knee-length red corset dress and her blond hair was falling in beautiful curls over her bare shoulders. She was stunning and Andy found it difficult to focus on anything else.

"Yeah." He finally answered, sighing before taking a sip of wine.

"How is he holding up?" she asked, her brows frowned in concern.

"You know Ephram. He's strong and he has Amy."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a soft and reassuring smile. She knew this was as hard for him as it was for his son.

"So how was your week?" he asked changing subject.

"Long!" she said and he laughed. "Andrea is so excited about the wedding. She's only five years old, for heaven's sake!" she said, sounding exhausted and that made him laugh more.

"Tell me about it. Delia is not counting the days but the seconds until then. She's wearying me out. How did the dress shopping go, by the way?" he asked remembering that his daughter joined Nina and Andrea this afternoon.

"Great." She answered winking at him. "Delia's dress is amazing. She's truly beautiful."

"I know." He said with a mixture of pride and sadness. She knew exactly what he was feeling. She felt the same way every time she looked at Sam and Andrea and noticed how fast they were growing. She felt a little sympathy for her friend but could not keep herself from teasing him a little.

"Josh's going to faint when he sees her." She said trying hard not to smirk but it was really hard seeing how his all expression change; he was so easy. He threw her reproachful look and she could not help herself anymore. She laughed.

"It's not funny." He said.

"Yes it is." She said laughing just as much and he joined her. He felt like a high school boy every time she was laughing. He did not know what was the hardest though. Looking at her without being able to touch and love her like he wanted to or that he knew she felt the same way but was too scared and stubborn to do anything about it. He pushed this dark thoughts away and enjoyed her company because eating a simple dinner with her was enough for him.

So as usual they ate, they talked about their respective works and families, they laughed, they ate a chocolate cake for desert, he paid for the meal and they ride back home. As usual, he walked her to her door, she thanked him for the great evening she and kissed him on the cheek but this time he did not walk back to his home. This time they let their hearts decide instead of their heads.

"You were beautiful tonight." He said huskily and looked at her intently. For the first time this evening, she felt slightly nervous; knowing what was going to happen. He had 'the' look, that look she knew by heart. It was the same one he had so many years ago when he kissed her for the first and only time. She could never forget neither the look nor the kiss.

She was leaning against the door, he had his hands shoved in his pockets and their eyes were locked with each other. Their faces were only inches apart and they could already feel warmth surrounding their hearts. He filled the space between them and kissed her with all his love and passion for her. She felt shiver down her spine and gave in. She kissed him back, her spirit blinded by the moment. His hands, which were firstly on her cheek, travelled down her sides and landed on her hips. She put her arms around his neck to get him closer and deepen the kiss.

They did not know why tonight was so different, maybe it was not and they did not care. They were acting like friends the entire evening. So what changed?_ Friends_. The word echoed in Nina's mind and suddenly brought her back to reality. What was she doing? Andy was her friend, nothing more and it had to stay this way. He felt her tense under his touch and she slowly pulled away.

"We can't." she whispered breathlessly and turning toward her door.

"What do you mean 'we can't'? Of course, we can. Nina, I love you." He cried. She froze and turned around her eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, please." She pleaded him. "It's too much." He felt frustration and anger taking control of him when he heard her words.

"Why are you doing this? What are you so scared of? Nina I've been waiting for you for six years! SIX YEARS! You have to move on!" he screamed at her.

"It's not that easy!" she screamed back.

"I know you love me." He said almost pleadingly. "So why are you doing this?" he asked getting closer to her again.

"Andy, stop!" she said forcefully. "I don't love you, not like that." She said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically. "You should've tried that before kissing me like that." He said.

"You kissed me!" she said defensively.

"And you kissed me back. Oh come on, we're not kids anymore Nin'. We can…" but she cut him off.

"Andy stop." She repeated, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't and I won't love you. The sooner you'll understand that the better it'll be… for the both of us." She said looking in his sad eyes, her heart breaking. It killed her to see him like but she did not have any other choices. She turned around once more and entered her house, leaving a distraught and speechless Andy behind her.

He stood there for several minutes, trying to wrap his mind around her harsh words. He felt his heart broke into millions of little peaces. Before tonight, he had hope. The hope that one day she will move on and change her mind about their relationship. She was supposed to come back to him not threw him away. Now he was left with nothing but unbearable pain.

He slowly headed back to his own house, opened the back door and entered his kitchen. The house was empty and he felt lonely like never before. He went to the living room and took out a bottle of scotch from the little bar and a glass. He was about to sit one of the armchairs when he felt a violent pain in his chest. It lasted a few seconds and as fast as it came, it was gone. He tried to catch his breath but he found it very difficult. He tried not to panic but his doctor's instincts told him that something was wrong. He wanted to call Ephram so they can go to the hospital together; knowing he will not be able to drive, but when he went to take the phone, the pain came back and this time it was more powerful. He let the glass he had in his right hand crash down the floor. He tried to steady himself but the pain was overwhelming. He fell on his knee, a hand on his chest and squeezing his shirt. The last thing he heard before passing out, was the front door being open and girly giggles.

A/N: yeah I know it's sad and short, but don't worry I'll be back soon with more happy moments. Although next chapter is going to be a little angsty and very sad.


	14. The longest night

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood.

A/N: thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Here's the chapter 14 of _Home_. Hope you like it, tell me what you think.

_**Chapter fourteen: The longest night.**_

--Delia and Josh.--

"You go upstairs, take the last box in my room and I'll be in the kitchen looking for food." Delia said to Josh, opening the front door.

"Yes sir." He said teasingly. She closed the door and watched him go upstairs, smiling to her self. He turned for a brief instant and made a face. She giggled and shook her head amused.

She headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took a basket of fruit and two bottles of water out of it. She sat down on one the tool in front of the counter and looked around herself biting in an apple. She noticed a broken bottle of alcohol on the living room floor. She frowned and headed toward it; something was wrong, she knew it. She quickened her pace when she noticed her father's legs sticking out from behind the couch. She let the apple fall down and ran toward him, throwing herself down, next to him.

"Dad." She said shaking his inert body. "Dad." She repeated louder and shaking him more forcefully. "No." she whispered shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes filling with tears. "DAD!" she screamed.

Joshua, who was on the stairs carrying the heavy box, rushed to where she was, leaving the box behind him on the stairs. He kneeled down next to her.

"Oh my god." He whispered but it was not the time to panic. Delia seemed to be breaking down and Andy needed help. He took his cell phone out of his jeans' pocket and dialled 911.

"Hello. It's an emergency; we need a ambulance at 2719 Dearborn. My father's friend is lying unconscious on the floor… uh Ok hang on." He turned to Delia who had not taken her eyes away from her father. He put a hand on her shoulder but she jerked at his touch. "Hey, it's okay, it's me." He said reassuringly. "How is his pulse?" he asked looking at Andy. Delia put two fingers on her father's neck and searched for a sign of life. She sighed with relief when she found one. She nodded toward Josh.

"It's weak." She said in a barely audible whisper. Josh repeated the information on the phone. A few seconds later, he hung up and turned to look at his friend.

"They'll be here soon." He said. She nodded but did not look away from her father.

"We have to call Ephram." She sobbed and he nodded, dialling Ephram's number.

"He'll be here in five minutes with Amy." He said after hanging up. She sniffed and dried her cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry Del." He said putting his strong arm around her thin shoulders, comfortingly. "Don't worry he'll be fine." He said and she looked up at him. That is when he noticed the blood on her cheeks. He looked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" she asked frowning. It was weird to be asking this question when her father was lying on the floor between life and death. It was obvious that something was wrong. He put a hand on her cheek and she shivered slightly.

"You have blood on your face. What happened?" he asked, worry rising in his voice.

"I don't know." She said shrugging and looked down at her hand. He followed her eyes and he saw the several cuts she had on both of their hands.

"I must have cut my self when I kneeled down." She said pointing at the broken bottle and glass.

"Come on, let's take care of this." He said trying to make her stand up.

"No I have to stay here." She said.

"But Del, you can't…" he trailed off when he saw the stubbornness in herteary chocolate eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that. He wanted to take her pain away, but he knew too well that it was never that simple. "Okay." He said getting up. He quickly cleaned the floor and brought the first laid kit from the bathroom. He kneeled down next to her again and began to take care of her wounds. She let him do and watched him closely as he put all his heart in his task. She took her hand away from his and threw her arms around his neck not just for comfort but also to thank him.

"Thank you." She whispered, letting silent tears fell on her cheeks. He felt them land on his neck and he hugged her closely.

"No need to thank me." He whispered back. She closed her eyes and let him hold her tightly. After a minute or so, he slowly pulled away and looked in her bloodshot eyes.

"Let me finish." He said with a genuine smile, she nodded giving a really small smile. He began to dress a big cut on her right hand. When he finished, he took a tissue and dried the blood off her cheeks.

"Why are they taking so long?" she asked, feeling the panic overwhelm her once more.

"They'll be here soon; it's just been five minutes." He said while packing the kit. Just as he finished, they saw the sirens flash through the windows. They quickly got up and ran to the front door.

"He's in the living room." Delia said to the two first-aider who were standing in the front porch. The teenagers led them to Andy and they silently watched as they worked. Delia kept her eyes on her father, unaware to all the medical talks. Josh took her hand and squeezed it. A third man entered with a stretcher. The three of them lifted Andy up and laid him on it. Delia heard Ephram's voice behind her and turned around. He and Amy entered the living room, the two siblings hugged and Ephram whispered some comforting word in his sister's ear. Amy stood next to Josh, her eyes filled with tears. At that moment, Nina arrived. She was still wearing the same clothes and jacket.

"Oh my god!" she said putting a hand over her mouth when two of the first-aiders began to carry Andy away. The Doctor was still unconscious and he was wearing a mask over his mouth to help him breath. She looked at Ephram and Delia, her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" She asked.

--Amy and Ephram--

"He's really great, you're gonna love him." Ephram said smiling widely at his fiancé. He was seating on the couch and she was lying down, her head on his lap. They had been talking about Adam, for the last two hours, making plans about Amy and Adam next meeting. They have already met but the situation was different. A lot happened since then. Amy smiled back at him. She was so happy for him. "And he's gonna love you too." he said putting a quick kiss on her head.

"Everybody loves me." She said shrugging and smirking. He laughed. "Well I don't think Madison does, but I don't love her either so it doesn't really matter." At the mention of Madison, Ephram's smile fade away and worry appeared in his mesmerising blue eyes.

"We'll have to find a way to get along with her." He said with a sigh.

"And we will." She said reassuringly. This time she was the one to kiss him. They were about to deepen the kiss when the phone rang. They reluctantly pulled away, both groaning. Ephram, who was the closest to the phone, picked it up.

"Hello." He said trying to hide his frustration.

"Hi Ephram. It's Josh. Ok don't freak out but your father passed out. Delia found him lying unconscious on the living room floor. We called an ambulance; the first aid should be here any minute now." Josh finished trying not to sound too alarmed or dramatic.

"How is he?" Ephram asked with worry. "Is it bad?" he asked, panicking now at the sound of Joshua's voice.

"We don't know," he said. "I'm sorry man." He added.

"Okay stay with Delia, we'll be right there." He said getting up and hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked alarmed by Ephram's pale face.

"It's my father. We gotta go." He said grabbing his car keys. She quickly got up and they headed to the door. Ephram was rushing down the stairs. He was feeling like a huge bowl of icy water had poured down his shoulder and all he could think about was getting to his father's place as soon as possible. Amy had to run to keep up with him.

"Ephram!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arms. "What's going on?" she asked. He did not slow down. They arrived at the car and they got up. He put the key in the ignition and looked at her. He realised how worried she looked.

"It's my dad. Delia and Josh found him lying unconscious on the floor." She put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "They called an ambulance." He added.

"I'm sorry Ephram." She said taking his hand. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes but he fought them. It was not the time for this. His father and Delia needed him. Amy saw the worry in his eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. They nodded at each other, giving each other strength and he started the car up. They had done the ride to Ephram's old home at least a million time before but they would never forget this one. Ephram was going as fast as he could, not caring about the speed limit but it seemed like it took hours to get there. When they arrived down the street, they could already see the ambulance's sirens flash and both of their hearts drop with fear. Ephram quickly pulled up and they both got out. They run to the door but one the first-aider stopped them.

"Sorry, you can't come in here."

"It's my father." Ephram said with force. The man let go of his arm and they entered. The first thing he saw was his father being laid on the stretcher. Then he spotted Delia who seemed distraught. He felt fear overwhelm his heart as he thought that it was the end. Than he saw that they were putting a mask over his father's mouth. That was a good sign he thought, they would not do that if it were over. He took Amy's hand and led her toward his sister and Joshua. He took Delia in his arms.

"Don't worry Delia. He'll be fine." He whispered, fighting with his own tears again.

"He can't die, Ephram… he just can't." she said sobbing against his shoulder.

"He won't." he assured her. "Dad is strong. Everything will be fine." She already heard Josh say the same words but when Ephram said them, they seemed truer. She nodded against his shoulder and he put a soft kiss on the side of her head. They pulled away and nodded at one another. He put an arm around her shoulder and they turned to see Nina coming in.

--Nina--

Nina closed the door behind her and leaned against it. The tears had become uncontrollable now and she almost found it hard to breath. It was worst than discovering that Carl had cheated on her. It was harder than Jake's death. The look on Andy's face was just too much to bear. She had broken his heart and hers in the same time. She slowly let her body slide down the door and let the tears fell on her face. She sat on the floor, her legs in front of her. She heard him leave the porch and began to sob.

"Mum?" Sam asked when he came in the kitchen. He saw her mother on the floor and rushed toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down next to her. She did not reply but continued to cry. "What happened?" Sam asked, worried now. She looked at him, she wanted to say something, to explain how she broke her best friend's heart but the word did not come out. He saw the desperate look his mother gave him. He opened his arms for her and she let him hold her closely. They stayed like this for at least five minutes. She kept on crying silently and he kept on brushing her blond hair softly. The tears finally dried on her cheeks and he slowly pulled away.

"You're okay?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"Where's Andrea?" she asked.

"I put her to bed two hours ago." He answered. "Mum, you're sure you're alright?" he asked still worried.

"Yeah." She replied sniffling. "Help me up." She said and he held his hand to her getting them both up.

"I'm gonna check on Andrea." She said her voice still husky from the crying. He nodded; his brow still frowned in concern. They headed together toward the stairs when they saw red and blue lights flash through the living room's windows. They looked at each other with worry. Sam came closer to one of the window and pulled the curtains. He saw an ambulance and three first-aiders heading to the Browns. He also caught sight of Ephram's car down the street. He never saw Ephram drove this fast. He looked back at Nina and gave her a worried look.

"I think something's wrong." He said. She filled the space between them and leaned against him to look through the window too. Her eyes widened in fear and without looking back, she rushed to the front door.

"Stay here with your sister." She yelled from outside. Sam remained next to the window and watched his mother run to the Browns with her high heels.

Nina's heart was racing. Something happened to Andy or Delia and the thought of it made her heart drop in her chest. She was at their front door within ten seconds. A first-aider grabbed her arm to keep her from coming in, just as he did to Ephram.

"I've got to come in." she said pleadingly. She looked over the man's shoulder and she saw Andy being laid on the stretcher. She felt a new wave of tear forming in her eyes. "Please, it's my best friend." She said gesturing to Andy. The man let her arm go. She felt like her legs had transformed into two concrete beams. She watched as Ephram tried to console his little sister. She looked at Amy and saw the tear falling down her cheeks. She could not believe it was happening.

"Oh my god." She said and the four of them turned to look at her. "What happened?" she asked as Andy's stretcher passed next to her. She came closer and stood next to Ephram and Delia. One of the first-aider approached them all and they looked at him expectantly.

"Your father had a heart attack." He said. Ephram felt Delia tense under his arm and he held her more tightly. He rubbed her arm and he felt Amy's hand on his free one; she intertwined their fingers.

"You found him in time." The first-aider carried on, giving them a reassuring look. "We're taking him to the hospital if you want to come."

"I'll go with you." Delia said with a broken voice. The man nodded and left them alone.

"Okay, Delia and Josh, you go with Dad," Ephram said. "Nina, Amy and I will follow you with my car." they all nodded and headed toward the front door. The words 'heart attack' echoed in their minds and it was hard to focus on anything else. Not even the reassuring words that came after. Nina watched as Delia hugged Ephram one more time before getting in the ambulance with Josh. She felt guilt surround her heart when she saw the ambulance doors slam behind them. Andy nearly died and it was her fault, she thought. She turned around to look toward her house and saw Sam standing on the porch.

"I'll take care of Andrea." He said and she nodded before heading toward Ephram's car.

In the Ambulance, the ride was silent except for the sirens. She did not know why but the loud noise soothed Delia. It was screaming, as she wanted to scream to free her fear. There were only two things she was aware of: the beeps on the machine that said that her father's heart was still pounding and the soft touch of Joshua's hand closed around hers.

In Ephram's car, the ride was just as silent. Amy and Nina had dried their tears but worry was still readable on their faces.

"I should call Dad. He would want to know." Amy said and Ephram nodded. She dialled her old home number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello." Amy heard Sarah

"Hey Sarah, it's Amy, I need to talk to Dad." She said.

"Okay, hang on. DAD!" Sarah yelled. Harold came in the living room and gave his daughter a disapproving look.

"I was still in Colorado, you know? You didn't need to yell like that." He said taking the phone from her hand. "And it's way past bedtime." He said before she left the room. "Hello." He said putting the phone over his ear.

"Hi dad, it's Amy."

"Amy, how are you sweetheart?"

"Actually, not that great." She said with a sad tone. "Dr Brown had a heart attack and we're all going to the hospital. Joshua's with us". She explained.

"How is he?" Harold asked after a while, his voice empty.

"We don't really know but the first-aider said Delia and Josh found him in time." She said trying to sound reassured.

"Okay. Uh- I'll meet you there." He said and he hung up.

"He'll meet us there." Amy informed the other two and gave Ephram a small smile. He tried to smile back but failed. Nina had not spoken a word since they got into the car and was nervously biting her nails.

"You're ok Nin'?" Amy asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. The blonde nodded, giving her weak smile. Ephram looked at her as well and noticed that she seemed even more afraid and worried than he was. He gave her a worried look but she avoided his gaze.

Half an hour later Ephram, Delia, Amy, Nina, Josh, Harold, Bright, Edna, Rose, Sarah and Hannah were gathered in a waiting room of the hospital, anxiously looking at each other. The scene seemed too familiar to all of them. How many times did they gather like this waiting for a doctor to come and reassure them? Harold did not want Sarah to join them but she insisted so much that her parents just gave in. Hannah and Bright had just finished a movie and were taking a walk in Everwood streets when he received a phone call from his dad, informing him of the situation. A doctor came in and they all stoop up at once.

"Hi, I'm Dr Patterson. The first-aiders were able to reanimate Dr Brown but now it seems that he's going to need surgery." Delia fell back on her chair and both Ephram and Josh put a hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry though." Dr Patterson said. "We have really good cardiologist here." He said with a reassuring tone. "I'll need a relative to sign some paper before." Ephram followed him and signed several forms and then return next to his family.

The group spent the night reassuring each other. At 4:00 AM, another doctor came in the waiting room and they all stood up again.

"I'm Doctor Carlington." He announced with a British accent. "The surgery went well." He said with a smile and they all sighed with relief. "He's still asleep but you can see him, one at the time, though." He said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ephram said shaking his hand. He turned to see Delia in Josh's arms and the other smiling with relief. He looked at his fiancé and she threw her thin arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Thank God." She whispered. He pulled away and looked at his sister. She ran to him and they hugged.

"I told you." He said and she smile.

"Yeah you did."

"Let's go see him." he said and they joined Dr Carlington who was waiting for them.

A/N: here you go. I know it was long and sad but Andy is okay and that's all that matters, right? Please review, especially for this chapter; I want to know what you all thought.


	15. Waking up

Disclaimer: Let me check… Nope, nothing changed in that matter, I still don't own Everwood.

A/N: Sorry guys for the long delay, I hope you can forgive me and leave reviews for this chappie.

_**Chapter fifteen: Waking up.**_

Doctor Carlington led Ephram and Delia to their father's room.

"He's still asleep and because of the anaesthesia, I don't think he'll wake up before tomorrow morning." He explained with his British accent. The sibling nodded, relief obvious in their eyes at the mention of Andy waking up.

"Can we go together?" Delia asked, her voice still broken by all the crying she did. The doctor seemed reluctant for a second but agreed nonetheless, only because Andy was sleeping.

"Thank you." Ephram said gratefully. Doctor Carlington nodded and gave them a smile before leaving them alone. They looked at each other, trying to reassure the other one with their eyes. Ephram put his arm around his sister's shoulders and turned the knob. They slowly entered the room. Silent tears feel on Delia's cheeks when she saw her father. She was happy that he was alive and she knew that he was going to be all right but the sight of him connected to all the machines and tubes caused the tears. Ephram let go of her shoulders and she sat on the bed, right next to her father. She carefully leaned over and laid her head on his chest. When she felt it rise, she sighed with relief and smiled. Ephram, who was still standing, smiled down at her. Tears were threatening to fall on his cheeks as well but he could not let that happen, not in front of his already worried sister.

"Uh… I'll be right back." He said heading to the door.

"You're Okay?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I just need some coffee." He lied with an unconvincing smile. She did not believe him, knowing her brother way too well, but nodded anyway.

"Ok." She said with a soft smile and got up from the bed to seat on the chair that was next to it.

Ephram exited the room. He closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes, images from the past night flashing in his mind. He finally let the tears fall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and without opening his eyes; he knew exactly who it was. He had sent her perfume before feeling her touch.

"Come here." Amy said opening her arms to him. He closed the gap between them and let her hold him tightly.

"You're Ok?" she asked her voice shaking with worry and concern. He nodded on her shoulder. He really was ok. It has been a long night but he was happy to know that his father would be all right.

"How is he?" the couple turned around to find a very distraught Nina looking at Andy's room door as if she was afraid to see what was behind it.

"He's ok." Ephram said, giving her a reassuring smile and drying his tears.

"I'm so sorry." She said, shaking her head, not able to control her sobs anymore. Ephram and Amy exchanged confused looks.

"Nin', it's not your fault." Amy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is." Nina said looking up at her. Ephram came closer as well.

"What you're talking about? He had a heart attack. How could that possibly be your fault?" he asked a little annoyed. She looked at them and they were both surprise to see the guilt in her blue eyes. The image of Andy being carried away in an ambulance was still flashing in her mind and it was tormenting her. She found it hard to breathe or to focus on anything else but the nightmare she was in.

"We had a fight." She revealed after a little while, struggling with her words and her tears. "He said he loved me and I told him to leave me alone, that I didn't love him, and that we could only be friends."

"When did that happened?" Amy asked with sympathy.

"Ten minutes before his attack, I think." She whispered. She looked at Ephram with pleading eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ephram, believe me."

"I know." He simply said, feeling bad for her.

"The worst part is that I didn't even mean those horrible things I said. I was just stupidly scared." She said sobbing uncontrollably now. Amy wrapped her arms around her and Nina hugged her back, appreciating the support.

"It's ok, he's going to be just fine and you'll be able to talk to him." the young woman whispered but Nina pulled back.

"No, I don't think I can do that. He nearly died because of me. How could I face him after what I did to him?"

"Stop!" Ephram said forcefully. "This is not your fault. So, you had a fight, it doesn't mean that the attack wouldn't have happened. My father loves you! You can't let him down, not when he needs you the most." He said calmly and both women were surprised by his words. Amy smiled proudly and gave a reassuring nod to Nina. "Now come on, let's go see him." he said holding out his hand to her and Nina took it, giving him a small smile. He squeezed her hand and offered her one of his famous thin smile.

Two hours later, every body was gathered in Andy's room, waiting desperately for him to open his eyes. The door opened and Doctor Carlington came in. he tried to give them a reproachful look but his amused smiled betrayed him.

"Didn't I say one at the time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Doctor. We'll let you work." Harold said. "Let's go everybody." He told to the group. Delia let go off her father's hand and got up. She found Josh standing right behind her, a sweet smile on his face and holding out his hand to her. She gratefully took it and smiled back. Everybody exited the room and waited anxiously outside. Hannah's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the I.D and cut it off without answering. Bright who was standing next to her, had seen Ron's name on the screen and could help the smile that spread on his face when he saw her put the phone back in her purse.

Five minutes later Doctor Carlington came out of Andy's room and they all turned their attentions to him. He smiled.

"He's doing fine. His constants are surprisingly good for someone who just had a heart attack and a five hours surgery." He explained with a smile and Harold smirked, typically Andy, always trying to be better. Ephram and Delia looked at each other and smiled. "I don't think he'll be waking up soon, so you better go home and have some sleep." The doctor went on and Harold nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ephram said holding his hand and the doctor shook it. The group looked at each other, exhaustion obvious in their eyes.

"You should go and reschedule today's classes." Ephram said to Amy.

"What about you?" she asked. He was about to answer but Nina interrupted him.

"I'll stay with Andy. You all go have some rest, you all need it." She said with a smirk.

"You don't look fresh either." Delia pointed out.

"Yeah, I know but I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway. Someone has to stay here in case he wakes up." They all nodded.

"We'll be back soon." Ephram assured her and she nodded.

"I'll check on Sam and Andrea." Delia said before she could even ask and they exchanged smiles. They said good byes and Nina was left alone. She entered the room again and sat next to the bed taking Andy's hand in hers.

Bright, Hannah and Joshua were bringing Delia home. Bright parked in front of the Brown's house and the three of the m looked at her. She seemed reluctant to get out of the car.

"Delia?" Hannah said. "You're ok?" the young woman was looking out of the window, staring at the spot were the Ambulance was parked last night.

"I'm fine." She finally managed to say, shaking her head out of the memory.

"Let's go." Josh said softly. She gave him a questioning look and he simply smiled. "I'll stay with you." He said and judging by the tone that he used it seemed that there was no room for argument. She nodded and they got out of the car. It was still early so she decided she would go see Nina's children later. They entered the house and Josh closed the door behind him. Before he could understand what was happening, she had him turned around and she was kissing him softly. When he came back to his senses, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They pulled away after a little while and she rested her forehead on his.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Hours had passed and Nina was more and more worried that Andy was still asleep. The nurses and the doctors kept saying that it was normal but she could not help but worry. She did not realise that she had fallen asleep. When Andy finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw, was Nina asleep, half of her upper body lying on the bed, next to him. Her hand was still holding his. He smiled and squeezed it.

A/N: that's it for today. I repeat I'm sorry for the delay. I know this one was short and not that good but I promise I'll come back soon with a better chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, please let me know.


	16. Wake up call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the show. And yes, my heart is breaking while I write this crucial piece of information down.

A/N: I know, I know, I know… I'm horrible! It's been so long since my last update and this one is really short but this chapter was kinda hard to write and it needed to be on its own to really work. Now that I'm finally done with it, I can move on with the story and I think the updates will be more frequent. Life, school, family, other fics… were the reason keeping me away but I'm back and I will make an effort I promise. Now, enough of me. Enjoy this (very short) chapter and tell me what you think, please.

_**Chapter sixteen: Wake up call**_

A few hours later, Nina was awakened by ushered voices, male voices, and the feel of a hand holding hers lightly. She slowly opened her eyes to find Andy and Ephram listening to Dr Carlington. The Brown men were smiling with relief at what seemed good news. Nina felt her still very tired and sleepy eyes tear up and before she could understand or stop them, the tears were falling freely on her cheeks. She was not even seating straight on her chair yet but that did not stop her from crying like she had not in years. After the last twelve hours, she wondered how she could even have tears left in her. But she had to smile at the thought that this time they were tears of relief and happiness. Andy was awake, talking and even smiling.

At the sound of her sniffs, the three men turned to look at her unsurely. They all had that uncomfortable look men bear when they were confronted with a crying woman. Embarrassed, she quickly sat straight and tried to dry her cheeks. She managed to give Andy a small smile and wanted to greet him but her voice refused to obey her.

"Hey." Andy said smiling that warm smile of his. At the sound of his cracked voice, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes again and despite her effort, she was unable to keep them at bay. Soon, they were accompanied by violent sobs and shakes. Andy wanted to kiss her fear away and was about to get up to comfort her but he found it very difficult to move. Dr Carlington ordered him gently to stay still.

"Uh… I'm gonna go call Del' and Amy. They're waiting for updates." Ephram said with a small smile. "I'll be right back." He assured his father with a soft pat on his shoulder. The younger man really seemed a lot better than he did this morning.

"I will leave you too, I have patient to go check up on." Dr Carlington said with a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you Doctor." Andy said with a grateful look.

"Sure." The cardiologist replied before leaving.

"I'll check on Sam and Andrea as well." Ephram said to Nina with a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. Her sobs had finally calmed down but the stream of tears was harder to control. Andy felt his tired heart reach out for her; he squeezed her hand reassuringly and mentally cursed himself for making her go through all this turmoil. Ephram quickly exited the room, the door clicking softly behind him.

Nina tried desperately to stop the tears from falling but it was useless. All they could do was wait for them to stop by themselves. Andy held her hand and whispered soothing and comforting words. He was ok. Everything was going to be fine. They will get through this. She did not need to worry anymore. In spite of his effort, she kept on shaking her head. He did not get why she was so upset.

"I know." was all she kept repeating.

Eventually, after a long while, her tears subsided. She took deep and raspy breaths, her throat hitching with each exhalation. She dried her puff cheeks and red eyes with the palm of her free hand.

"Don't ever, under any circumstances, do that to us… to me again! Ever!" she exclaimed her voice still shaking a little. He chuckled and smiled at her angry pout. "I'm serious!" she said glaring at him.

"Ok, I promise." He vowed, his voice still coming out uneasily. Her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. Silence fell upon them, both lost in their own thoughts. He witnessed as her eyes became hazy and troubled with guilt. He brought his free hand to her cheek and softly made her look at him. "I told you, I will be alright. I just need to make more exercise and some diet. I have to rest but other than that I will be ok, I promise." He said caressing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I know." She whispered, inwardly leaning to his touch.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"Please, tell me we're ok. Tell me you don't… you don't hate me." She pleaded her lower lip quivering a little.

"I could never hate you Nina." He said tenderly.

"I didn't mean it. I was being stupid, I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes tearing up again. "God, if I don't stop there won't be any tears left." She said chuckling nervously and she averted her eyes.

He closed his eyes and let her previous statement sink in. He felt his throat getting drier and drier. He tried to reach for the water on the table but she stopped him.

"I got it." She said softly, getting to her feet and poured some water in a drinking cup. He lifted his head a little, slightly frustrated to be dependant on someone for something so usually ordinary. She carefully placed her hand on the back of his hand to help him support his weight and suddenly he did not care that much about being dependant of someone, especially if that someone was her. She leaned close to help him drink and did not pull back when he was done, not even she put the cup back on the table. They looked at each other intently and he could still see the pain and the guilt in her beautiful blue eyes. He remembered how they used to make him smile. He remembered how their softness helped him go through the roughest times of his life. He remembered how miserable and pathetic he used to feel without her. He needed to make the pain go away. He needed to bring back some warmth in those eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered and before he could register what was happening, she was leaning closer and softly brushed her lips with his. It was not earth shattering but he would not trade it for any other kiss. It was warm and tender, full of promises and hope. Before he had the time to respond, she was pulling away. She stayed close enough and looked back at him, all kind of emotion dancing in her eyes and he was indescribably happy to see that she was smiling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he understood what she meant. She was not talking about the kiss but for taking so long to realise what she wanted. He smiled genuinely at her and she slowly sat back on her chair, beside the bed. She reclaimed his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers together, enjoying the warmth of the touch. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed, truly happy for the first time in a while.

'Some wake up call.' She thought bitterly but did not let her emotions being disturbed by the thought. Now was all that mattered. Now and all the nows that were ahead of them. He run his thumb over her palm and she felt a wave of calmness wash over her.

"Everything is going to be ok." He voiced her thoughts. She nodded confidently and squeezed his hand affectionately.

A/N: Voilà! A Nindy chapter for all you Everwood lovers out there. I hope you liked it. Again, I'm tremendously sorry for the shortness and the time it took for this chapter to pop out correctly out of my head. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know. I'll try to come back as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


End file.
